Persona Q: Take Your Heart Edition
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Time is absolute. It stops for no individual. However, when it takes in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts in its realm in an act to restore order...they have one thing to do: Steal its heart.
1. Chapter 1

_" **Fate** leads the willing, and drags along the reluctant."  
_ -Lucius Annaeus Seneca

* * *

 ** _This story is a work of fiction._**

 ** _All of the characters, ideologies, and phenomenon are doubtlessly unrelated to those in real life._**

 ** _Only those who agree with the statement above will be given the right to participate in this game._**

Agree  
Disagree

 **-Agree**

 _ **...very well.**_

 ** _Life and death are two sides of the same coin...as are the struggles one will face as they live. Some may find hardship, others fulfillment._**

 ** _Some cannot bear the pain of living, other cherish it dearly._**

 ** _Some wallow in despair and yearn for death, while others try to cling to life._**

 ** _O trickster..._**

 ** _Can you steal the heart of one who has no past? Of one who had long since succumbed to despair?_**

 ** _Hmhmhm...fret not._**

 ** _There are others beside you._**

 ** _Those lost in the fog, in pursuit of an elusive truth, and those who fight in a time unknown to men, seeking to overturn fate._**

 ** _It is almost time..._**

 ** _Let us start the game._**

* * *

 **Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth**

 **Take Your Heart Edition**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Heist in...Wonderland?

It was the afternoon, and the Culture Festival at Syujin High School was already in full swing...or at least that's what the P5 Hero would have liked to believe. In truth, while the appearance of the stalls might have been certainly grand, they were hardly anything noteworthy. If there really was something unique, it was the takoyaki stand they had visited the day earlier. The ones behind it had spent their budget on the maid outfit, and not on the ingredients for the stand itself. As a result, instead of the several and questionable flavors, only the "Russian Takoyaki" was available.

"Maaan, talk about boring!" a punkish looking boy complained. "Seriously, it's the second day of this thing, and it still doesn't feel like a real culture festival!"

 **[Ryuji Sakamoto. The P5 Hero's close friend. Regarded as a delinquent by the school, and a bad influence. Also known as "Skull."]**

"Oh, calm down, Ryuji." a foreign-looking girl chastised, a hand on her hip. "At least we have the time to actually look around instead of helping out."

The fierce-looking girl next to her nodded. "Yeah," she said in agreement. "Today's the last day of the Culture Festival. We should take this time to have some fun. After all, Akechi-san's speech is today."

 **[Anne Takamaki. A fellow classmate in the P5 Hero's Homeroom, 2-D. Partially American from her grandfather. Also known as "Panther."]**

 **[Makoto Niijima. The Student Council President. Somewhat strict, but has a ferocious side to her. Also known as "Queen."]**

Ryuji groaned. "Can we not talk about that?" he asked. "Knowing our luck, it's going to be something about us, right?"

Everyone present knew what he was referring to. Unknown to the school, the group was the infamous "Phantom Thieves of Hearts," the mysterious group of thieves who were capable of stealing a person's heart, and making them reform. Among their targets were Suguru Kamoshida, a PE Teacher and the Coach of the Volleyball Team (and a perverted lecher on top of being a cruel son of a bitch, as Ryuji colorfully put it), Ichiryusai Madarame, a famous art painter who had been plagiarizing his students' works, and Junya Kaneshiro, a shady business dealer involved with the yakuza who had been extorting students. They were very well known, and gathered a vast amount of support, in no small part thanks to the "Phantom Thieves" channel their Number 1 Supporter set up for them. Things seemed to be looking good for them...until the untimely death of Kunizuku Okumura, the owner of a food chain company. He had been a target of theirs, and because of it, the populace believed they were responsible for their death.

The party was currently working to clear their name, but they had an unexpected obstacle in their path: a detective who was about to make his statement.

The well-groomed student smiled slightly as he patted Ryuji on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he assured him. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He then took the time to look around the hallway, seemingly nodding in approval as he held up his hands as if he were getting ready to take a picture. "At least your guys' Culture Festival is better than mine. Much better stalls...even if the events themselves are lacking."

 **[Yusuke Kitagawa. A student from Kosei Public Academy. A former art student under Madarame. Also known as "Fox."]**

The small girl beside the P5 Hero gave a nod. "Yeah, kind of have to agree," she said, clearly disappointed. "I went to a few stalls, but they really weren't much. Heck, Makoto and I tried to go into the Haunted House stall, and they were just cheap scares." A teasing grin formed on her face afterward, as she looked at Makoto, who's face flushed as she turned away. "Though she still got all flustered~"

"S-shut up, Futaba!"

 **[Futaba Sakura. After the death of her mother, she became a shut-in. She changed her surname to match her guardian, who looks after the P5 Hero. Also known as "Navi."]**

"What?" Futaba snickered. "It's the truth! You should have seen it, Kurusu-kun! She was soooo cute~!"

Makoto's face turned even redder as she gave a glare to the girl, but refrained from lashing out. It wouldn't do her well to lash out at the girl, despite her teasings. The P5 Hero, however, looked amused. "As fun as this is," a feminine voice called out from his bag. Poking out from the small hole he made in his bag was a black cat with bright blue eyes. "Can we maybe get a move on? I want to see what else this place has in store!"

 **[Morgana. A shape-shifting cat the P5 Hero and Ryuji met during their first time in the Palace. He seems to have lost his memories. Also known as "Mona."]**

"That's right," Yusuke realized. "This is the first time Morgana has experienced the Culture Festival, right?"

The P5 Hero nodded.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, Morgana," Ryuji said, placing his hands behind his head. "There's not much to see here. Now, if we were in a different school..."

"Not much to see here, though," Ryuji griped. "I mean, when you think about it, we really didn't put much effort into it."

"Except maybe the takoyaki," Futaba pointed out. "I just hope Akechi-san's feeling better. He tried to play it off, but he was really in pain."

"Oh please, that guy should be fine."

"Well," Yusuke said. "Why not explore the Culture Festival a bit more? I hear that a new stall opened up."

"Really?" Makoto inquired. "What kind?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I only heard about it from a couple of passing students. It's apparently run by twins wearings eyepatchs."

A shudder ran down the P5 Hero's spine. He had a pretty good idea who he was talking about, as he knew only one pair of twins with that description. Still, what were they doing here? They usually hanged out in front of the door, rather than linger in the real world. And they were running a stall? Even more curious...and terrifying. Somehow, he pictured it's motif.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he should probably visit. He had to get a new Persona anyway. "Well, why don't we go and check it out?" The Hero asked. "It could be interesting."

Anne smiled. "I kind of agree," she said somewhat giddily. "Twins with an eyepatch? Actually, who were they? Guys or girls?"

"Girls, I believe," Yusuke answered. "They said they were dressed like wardens of some sort. One of them even had a shock baton."

The P5 Hero felt another shudder. Yep, it was them. Caroline and Justine. However, just what were they doing outside of the Velvet Room? Especially at a School Festival of all places?

-Scene Break-

 _(Shyujin High School, Second Floor)_

When the group arrived, they were treated with a rather...bizarre sight. "...now, I could be wrong," Ryuji said, gawking at the sight with the rest of them. "But is that supposed to be some kind of prison cell booth?"

The rest of the group could only agree, especially the P5 Hero.

The booth was dark blue, velvet in color. It was fairly large, enough to fit maybe two or three people in there. However, true to Ryuji's claims, it was a giant cell, with thick steel bars as the entrance. Further proving this was the name of the booth; "Solitary Confinement."

In front of the booth, as the P5 Hero expected, were a pair of twins, wearing matching attire; a blue shirt and black skirt, along with black gloves and a blue hat, as well as a black eyepatch with a golden "V" shape printed on it. Each had an exposed golden eyes, though their hair styles differ. One had a ponytail, and the other had buns. Likewise, they shared different expressions. The one with the ponytail, who stood to the left, had a calm and composed look, while the twin on the right looked mighty fierce...and highly annoyed.

"They're children," Yusuke commented with a frown. "How odd. Does the school allow children to establish booths here?"

Makoto shook her head. "Not to my knowledge."

"Hmm..."

The P5 Hero peeked down at his bag. "Something up, Morgana?"

"I don't know," the cat shook his head. "It's just...I feel like I've seen them before."

He looked surprised by his friend's response, and looked at the twins. Morgana had seen them before? How strange...well, then again, perhaps he was connected to the Velvet Room in some way. After all, Morgana wasn't exactly normal, and he had a Persona long before any of them acquired their power. Curious, he approached the twins.

"It's been a while, Caroline. Justine."

The twins' turned to face him. They seemed to be surprised, though Caroline smirked. "Well well, if it isn't the prisoner," she said with a cocky tone. "See, nee-san? Told you I had the right place!"

Justine sighed. "I still believe this is a bad decision," she said in exasperation before bowing her head. "Regardless, it is a pleasure to see you again, Honored Prisoner."

"...Prisoner?" Futaba repeated, tilting her head as she poked her cheek. "Hey, Joker? Why do they call you that?"

Ah, that's right...he had nearly forgotten. This was their first time meeting the twins. "Everyone, meeting Caroline and Justine," he introduced the twins. "They're the ones who help make new Personas."

"Eh?!" Ryuji's eyes widened at this, staring at the girls in shock. "So these are the girls from that Velvet Room place you were talking about?!"

The P5 Hero nodded. When they first asked him about his ability to summon multiple Personas, he had told them the truth, that he had entered into a contract of some sort, and found himself in the Velvet Room, which allowed him to make new Personas. Naturally, he informed them of the twins, who used rather...brutal methods to create the Personas.

"Ah," Justine smiled pleasantly, seeing that they now recognized them. "So you informed them of us. I wonder, what did you tell them?"

Caroline growled. "Better not have been anything stupid..."

 _'These girls are polar opposites...'_ the same thought ran through the group's minds.

"Now now, Caroline," Justine scolded her sister before bowing her head. "Please forgive her...she can be quite troublesome. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Justine, one of our Honored Prisoner's correctional officers."

"And I'm Caroline, Justine's sister," Caroline followed up, folding her arms. "Also the Prisoner's correctional officer."

"...question," Yusuke held up a hand. "Why do you refer to Leader as 'Prisoner?'"

"Because that's what he is." Caroline smirked. "He is always behind bars and dressed in a prisoner's outfit."

Everyone looked at him. The P5 Hero sighed. Really, such stares became so painful. However, as much as he would like to try and defend himself, he had other questions on his mind. "What are you two doing here at our school?" he asked. "Moreover, is Igor okay with you two being out?"

"Urk!"

If the look on Caroline's face was any indication, it was clear that this visit was most certainly not sactioned by the Velvet Room's apparent warden. "Igor-sama had other duties to attend to," Justine informed the Phantom Thieves. "Thus leaving us to ourselves. Unfortunately, Caroline became impatient and demanded that we find you. Your recent talk of this Cultural Festival Event intrigued her, and wished to see it for herself."

"N-Nee-san!" Caroline shouted, cheeks tinted red. "W-why would you tell them that?!"

"Because he is our Honored Prisoner," the calmer sister replied. "Also...when Igor-sama returns, we are most likely in for a scolding, thus I wish to make it clear who's responsible for this."

"T-Traitor!"

"So anyway," Justine ignored her sister as she continued to speak with the group. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

Anne smiled as she shook her head. "It's fine," she assured them. "Still, I gotta say, I'm surprised...when he told us about you two, I expected you guys to be really intimidating and serious. Your pretty young."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Caroline retorted angrily. "We're damn good at we do!"

Before Caroline could rant on further, a voice shouted at them from behind. "There you all are!" The P5 Hero and the others turned, finding a beautiful girl in pink running up to them. "I was looking for you!"

"Oh, Haru!"

 **[Haru Okumura. The daughter of the late Kunizuku Okumura, who ran a fast-food chain. Slightly ignorant about the real world. Also known as "Noir."]**

"I've been looking for you guys. I thought you were all at the Takoyaki stand." She replied.

"Yeah, we were. But we heard about this booth at the festival," Ryuji gestured to the stall the twins were running. "So we decided to check it out."

Haru tilted her head, seeing the twins in question. She then smiled widely. "Aw, how cute!" she gushed. "They're so adorable!"

"HAH?!" Caroline gawked. "Who the hell are you calling adorable?!"

Justine gave a quiet glare to her sister. "...Caroline."

"So cute~" Haru scooped the girls into her arms in a big hug. Naturally, the more fierce of the twins resisted, struggling to free herself from Haru's grasp while Justine merely accepted it.

"Gyah! Let go of me!"

"Hm...not an unpleasant experience."

The group couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. It was so hilarious, especially to the P5 Hero. He had not seen that big of a blush on Caroline's face. To be honest, it was quite...cute, in a way. If only she'd act like that more instead of her brash and rowdy self. Still, he was confused. Igor was out? What did that mean?

His musings were cut short when Anne screamed. "Aah!"

"What's wrong, Anne?" Makoto turned to face the girl. "Is something the matter?"

"S-Spider!" she cried, shaking. "There was a spider running across my foot!"

Ryuji frowned as he looked at the floor. "...I don't see any spider."

"W-what? I'm telling you, I saw one! It was big, had long legs, and it was gross!"

Futaba looked curious. Neither she or the Hero could see the mentioned anthropoid scurrying around. "It could have been your imagination."

"I'm more worried about Haru-san," Yusuke said with a look of concern. "Caroline-san looks ready to blow any second."

True enough, the more vocal of the twins was trembling, her face red with rage. The P5 Hero could see her trying to reach for her shock baton. He sighed, and intervened. "Alright, Haru, that's enough," he told her. "Can you please let them go?"

"Aw," Haru pouted in disappointment. "Do I have to?"

"Haru."

"Mou..."

Reluctantly, the girl let the twins go. Caroline growled at the noble-looking girl as she turned away on her heel, folding her arms while Justine giggled, noting that it was a delightful experience. She had to admit, she rather enjoyed this. It was a nice change of pace...though that would change when her master would return. He would definitely not be pleased with their actions of taking their leave so suddenly. There was no doubt a lecture waiting for them when they returned to the Velvet Room. Such a shame, after all the hard work they put into making their booth. She quite enjoyed making it, truth be told.

"So, who are these girls?" Haru asked curiously, looking to the P5 Hero. "Are they friends of yours, Kurusu-kun?"

He nodded. "Mm. They're the twins I told you about, the ones from the Velvet Room."

"Ah! So these are Caroline-san and Justine-san!"

"Yes we are." Justine smiled at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

"And you as well." Haru bowed in turn.

Caroline grumbled something incoherent underneath her breath, likely an insult. Going by her blush, she was no doubt still embarrassed by what Haru did earlier.

The P5 Hero smiled. Really, it was-

 ** _{...BEGINNING NAVIGATION}_**

...what was that? The P5 Hero turned his head around to figure out what just happened.

"Eh?" Futaba blinked. "Wait, wasn't that...?"

The group took out their phones. To their surprise, a familiar application had been activated, resembling an eye with a star acting as the pupil, printed over a bright red background. "What the heck?" Ryuji frowned. "Why's the Isekainabi app up?"

The Isekainabi app is the app that allows them to perform their profession: Takes the Hearts of the Corrupted. It is the key for them to enter the Palace, a place that is constructed by the twisted hearts of corrupted individuals. To enter a Palace, one requires a password; a keyword to unlock the "door" leading into the Palace. For the app to be active right now was strange. Why was it activating all of a sudden? He had activated it by mistake?

Then, the world around them began to distort. Blotches of black and red began to warp their surroundings, twisting and curling. "O-oi, oi!" Ryuji protested in surprise. "Why are we being dragged into the Palace?!"

"I don't know!" Morgana shouted, clearly confused. "We don't even have a target!"

Caroline and Justine were also surprised by this development. "Ho?" the fiercer of the two mused, looking around. "So this is how one enters the Palace."

"...no," Justine frowned. "This is..."

Then, without warning...everything ceased. The blotches froze, as if locked in place. The crowds of people who moved about were frozen in mid-step, faces left in their positions. The black and red colors faded away into gray, as had the world around them. This caused unease among the Phantom Thieves. This had never happened before.

"What is this?" Makoto frowned, looking around. "Why is...?"

Suddenly, a crack formed beneath their feet.

"Eh?!"

The crack diverged and made more cracks. It wasn't long until they all stood above cracked space.

"Uh..." Ryuji gulped. "This...is bad, isn't it?"

In response to his words, the crack grew even wider...and shattered the whole world apart, breaking into fragments.

Then, the Phantom Thieves, plus the twin assistants, fell into the black void.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Well...this was unexpected."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" came Caroline's scream as they descended with them.

Eventually, all of them succumbed to darkness.

-Scene Break-

"...finally, at last...all the players have been gathered..." A voice spoke through the darkness, their tone was pleased. A small creature moved it's way into the figure's hand, resembling a metallic spider.

"Soon..." the voice continued. "Soon...time shall begin again."

-Scene Break-

"...ugh...my head..." Ryuji groaned as he and the others slowly came to, returning from the depths of unconsciousness. "Oof...my back..."

Makoto shared a similar sentiment. Whatever she fell on or slept on, her back did not agree with it. "Mnrgh...is everyone...alright?"

"I'm fine," Yusuke managed as he clutched his head. "All except for my head..."

"Same here," Futaba moaned, spirals in her eyes. "Ugh, everything's spinning...make it stooooop..."

Anne whined a bit as she rubbed her shoulders. "I feel so stiff..." she muttered. "Just what happened?"

"I...don't know..." Haru replied, tending to her rear. She was rather embarrassed to say it aloud, but she felt like she landed on her posterior rather harshly. "Mngh...what a harsh fall."

"Ah, it seems everyone is awake," came the voice of Justine as she came into view. "Is everyone alright?"

The P5 Hero nodded as his vision started to correct itself. Thankfully, his glasses weren't cracked, despite not needing them. In truth, he didn't require them at all, as it was only a means to distract others from himself, given his predicament. As he managed to regain focus, he realized his surroundings...and his eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Everyone became alarmed by their leader's exclamation, but they soon understood why. They were no longer standing in the second floor of Syujin High School. Rather, instead, they were in what could only be called a gigantic blue space. Surrounding them was a deep blue void, similar in color to the booth the twins ran. Beneath their feet was a solid foothold, which didn't appear to be supported by anything. It shared the same color as the void around it, only a bit darker in toning, with a staircase leading up, though it was heavily fractured. Off to the side were three doors, heavily chained together by four locks, each with varying designs. Strangely, images of what could be considered cards danced down through the broken staircase, each having a picture with a Roman numeral on it.

All in all...it was a bizarre sight.

"W-what is this place?!" Morgana exclaimed, looking around. "Where are we?"

Caroline appeared behind her sister, looking quite angry. "This," she said with an unrestrained tone of hostility. "Is the Velvet Room."

The P5 hero looked confused. This was the Velvet Room? Did it go under major renovations? It didn't look like this the last time he was here...

"However," Justine added. "As our Honored Prisoner can see, it's form has changed rather...drastically."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, confused. "You mean, it didn't always look like this?"

Caroline snorted. "No, it didn't," she replied hotly. "The Velvet Room always reflects the state of it's guest's heart. When the Prisoner became our guest, the Velvet Room took on the form of a prison block, and he locked away in a cell."

"And that's not all," Justine continued with a troubled expression. "This is not the only thing that has changed."

"Eh?" Anne tilted her head. "How do you mean? What else has changed?"

The calm twin closed her eye. "...it would be better if you saw for yourselves." She walked past the ground, heading towards the curtain that lay on the other end of the platform. "Please, follow me."

Each of the group members looked at one another before shrugging and advancing forward. The correctional officer pulled back the curtain, flooding the room with light. They winced from the harsh reception, but pushed onward.

Soon, they existed the Velvet Room...and found themselves staring back at something utterly confused.

"Yakisoba! Come and get your yakisoba!"

"Ooh, how about this one?! It looks so cute!"

"Takoyaki here! Come on over, we've got a fresh batch of takoyaki!"

"We're having a concert! Come and see us!"

All around them was the clamor of students visiting booths of games, snacks, and other students advertising their own events. There was a problem, however...none of them recognized the school uniform the other students were wearing. The uniforms were all the same; a plain blazer with a black and white-checkered collar, bearing an unfamiliar insignia resembling a "Y" within three circles. Furthermore, the hallway was completely unfamiliar to them. It wasn't the halls of Syujin High at all. The walls looked older, and the floors, while polished, looked to be quite aged. The space was also narrow, but still large enough for booths and stalls to be set up.

Everyone was left gawking. None of them could understand this. They were all so confused. Just...where was this place?!

"W-what the?!" Ryuji exclaimed, breaking the silence. "What's going on?!"

"As you can see," Justine said calmly, completely unperturbed this disturbing change. "This is not Syujin High School. In addition to the Velvet Room being in an enclosed booth called "the long-nosed fortune teller," it appears we have been transported to an unknown location."

"You mean, we don't even know where we are?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "I am afraid not."

"Well, wherever we are," Yusuke commented as he held up his hands in a gesture as if ready to take a picture. "It is quite the superb scenery. It has a certain rustic feeling to it."

Makoto felt a tick mark pulse above her eyebrow. "Kitagawa," she said in displeasure. "Is now REALLY the time to be admiring the scenery?"

"This is so weird..." Anne murmured. "What happened? Why did the app just suddenly start up like that?" Her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Wait...could this place be a Palace?!"

"If that's the case," Haru frowned. "Who's Palace is it? Moreover, how could we have entered it? With the exception of Mementos, we require a keyword to gain access, which we did not have."

Futaba nodded in agreement. "Yeah...plus, these students don't look the cognitive existences we usually see in the Palace."

True to the shut-in's words, the students didn't look the least bit 'false' or out of place. Rather, they all looked lively, possessing an actual feel to them. If one were to compare them with something, it would be the 'princess Anne' from Kamoshida's Palace. As Kamoshida's perception of her, and given the man's personality, she was dressed in a skimpy outfit, and was more of a sex-slave, much like the rest of the cognitive existences of females in his "world." "Princess Anne" did not feel real. She was like a puppet, acting out a part set for her, and the only thing she knew how to play. Compared to her, the students' personalities were of great contrast. They all felt real, looked real, and not mere puppets.

They were full of life. They each expressed behavior one would expect from high school students enjoying their time of youth. It was too real to be fake.

"From the look of things," Morgana commented as he once again sat in the P5 Hero's bag. "There's a Cultural Festival going on here too." He scratched his ear with his hind leg, yet remained ever weary. "It definitely feels like we're in a Palace...but it feels different."

The P5 Hero nodded in agreement. While the atmosphere had the same oppressive, uninviting feeling as a Palace, there was something different. Rather than putting forth an unseen weight over them, there was an almost inviting aura to this place. "We should split up and see what we can find out," he suggested, immediately assuming his role as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. "I don't like the idea of being in a place I know nothing about."

"Mm!" Ryuji nodded. "You got it, Leader!" He clapped his hands together, earning everyone's attention. "Alright, you heard the man! Phantom Thieves, roll out!"

Anne groaned. "Come on," she retorted. "Do you have to be so uncool when you say it like that?"

"I disagree, Takamaki-san," Yusuke smiled. "He just lacks aesthetic sense."

"OH SCREW YOU, YUSUKE!" he shouted at the artist. The group then erupted into laughter.

Soon, however, they parted ways.

-Scene Break-

 _(One Hour Later)_

"...this school is far older than I thought," Makoto said, having regathered in front of the Velvet Room's current place of residence. "The design and architecture is something back to the old imperial days, but still has the rustic modern look."

"More like all the way in the boonies," Ryuji snorted. "I asked the people where the heck we were. They said it was some school called Yasogami High. I tried asking 'em where it was, but they ignored me and said that the Culture Festival was fun." A sigh escaped him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I tried going out from the front gate, and I ended up back in front of it."

"I had a similar problem as well," Yusuke reported. "Like Ryuji, I tried to ask where Yasogami was located, but they merely expressed how much fun the festival was. I tried to leave by jumping over the gate, yet I strangely found myself back where I started."

"It's weird. The emotions they project feel real...but they are sorta sounding like NPC characters from an RPG game..."

Futaba nodded, seeming to agree with this statement. "Definitely."

"I'm more concerned with our predicament," Haru said as she took a drink of a tea she ordered while investigating. "All we know is that this school is called Yasogami High, but nothing about the region."

"Yeah. Like, where is this school even on the map? Is it in a city or in the country side?"

Morgana sighed. "So, in other words...all we know is that we're in another school, and if we try to get out, we end up back inside," he summarized their entire information, much to their dismay. It was disheartening to know the fact in their head, but speaking it aloud was another matter. "This is certainly one giant mess."

"I'm more concerned about whatever's inside here," Makoto said, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "This place definitely feels like a Palace, and if these students are just cognitive existences, then here's the question." Her eyes narrowed, and spoke her next words rather seriously.

"Where are the Shadows?"

The same question ran through all their minds. If this place DID project the same atmosphere as the previous dungeons they ventured through the Palace, then there should be Shadows roaming around. And yet, so far, they hadn't seen even one. The P5 Hero was perplexed, frowning heavily before turning to Futaba. "Futaba, did you notice anything out of place while you were looking for info?" he inquired. "Like something that didn't seem to fit in?"

The orange-haired girl paused to think for a moment. Something that seemed out of place, something that didn't look like it fit in...she tried to recall something that fit such a description. Eventually, she recalled something that fit the criteria. "Actually, now that you mention it, I passed by this booth not far from here," she told him. "I didn't think much of it, but when I came back the second time around...I got a really bad vibe from it."

"Do you remember where it was?"

The hacker nodded. "Yeah."

-Scene Break-

 _(Yasogami High, First Floor - You in Wonderland)_

"...the hell is this?" Ryuji asked crudely, staring at the booth in confusion. "Some kind of theme park attraction?"

The set-up was rather cheesy, as the props surrounding the entrance reminded them of something like a pop-up book. Next to the door was a white rabbit dressed in a tuxedo holding a pocket watch. "You in Wonderland..." Yusuke read off the name as he stared at the attraction. "Hm, not bad overall, but the design is terrible."

As an Artist in training, Yusuke had a critical eye for aesthetics. Suffice to say...the decorations for the booth were just poor.

"Is now really the time to be scrutinizing artwork?" Anne scolded her teammate. "Although, I have to admit...the design IS kind of cheesy."

Morgana tilted his head as he leaped out of the Hero's bag. "It's not exactly what you would call a strong signal..." he said, walking over to the entrance before pausing. "I can definitely feel it...beyond this door are Shadows."

"Why on Earth would Shadows hide inside of a classroom?" Makoto questioned. "It doesn't make sense." She then turned to the P5 Hero. "Leader, what do we do?"

The P5 Hero mulled the situation over. They were practically going in blind here. They knew nothing about this place, nor how they found themselves here. Moreover, the Velvet Room had changed significantly, which brought forth many other questions as well. Just what happened? What could have caused the Velvet Room to change? Would it's change affect the services Caroline and Justine would offer him possibly in the future? There were far too many variables, and Shadows being in a confined space was anything but. No, they had to play this carefully.

"Skull, Panther," the P5 Hero addressed Ryuji and Anne by their codenames as he took off his glasses. "You're with me. Navi, you see if you can support us from the Velvet Room. We don't know what's waiting for us inside. If we all go, and get wiped you, it's game over."

Everyone nodded in approval of the plan. "Understood," Makoto nodded sternly. "Just tell us when you need us. Hopefully, we can summon our Personas here."

The P5 Hero gave a silent agreement. It would be trouble if they couldn't summon their Personas, but this place had Shadows, so it shouldn't be too unbelievable. Futaba, as per her orders, made her way to the Velvet Room. Meanwhile, the three took out their respective weapons. For the P5 Hero, it was his trusty knife. For Anne, a whip, and for Ryuji, a bludgeon.

"...let's go."

Without another word, the P5 Hero grabbed the door by the handle, and threw it open. As soon as he did, a flash of light encompassed them. The three were forced to put their arms over their eyes to shield themselves from the light. Soon, the light faded away. "Yeesh, what the hell man?!" Ryuji complained as he lowered his arm. "What was with the freaky light...show..."

His voice trailed off as he stared at the sight in bewilderment. As Anne and the P5 Hero did the same, they understood why. The sight before them was...bizarre...to say the least. It was as if they were dragged into the imagined setting of a children's storybook.

Furthermore, the sight itself was FAR larger than any mere classroom. It must have gone on for who knows how long, and given the design of the place, it was definitely looking to be larger. They also noticed the sudden change of atmosphere...something quite familiar to them.

"The Palace," Anne murmured. "Guess this is where the fight begins." She turned to the P5 Hero, opening her mouth to speak, but her eyes widened upon seeing his form. "L-Leader, you're wearing your outfit!"

The P5 Hero blinked, and looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was wearing the attire that earned him his title as "The Phantom." The outfit consisted of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. Over the upper half of his face was a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. And he was far from the only one, either. Anne was clad in her Panther attire as well, which was a skin tight red leather catsuit with a matching cat mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and a clipped on cat tail in the back. Ryuji, likewise, was also dressed in his Phantom Thief attire as Skull, which consisted of a matching black leather jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask.

"Looks like we can summon our Personas here after all," the P5 Hero...or rather, Joker, noted with a sly grin across his face. "Heh, this makes things easier."

 ** _(A/N: For future clarification, outside of dungeons, Akira will be called the P5 Hero, but inside, he will be called "Joker.")_**

Skull grinned as he looked himself over before clenching his fist. "Alright!" he whooped. "Looks like me and Captain Kidd are gonna have a hell of a raid!"

"Heh. Don't you leave Carmen and I out of this..." Panther smirked.

Joker chuckled at the two, but he couldn't help but feel the same way. He could feel his other self, Arsène, stir in anticipation. Now that they knew for certain they were capable of calling out their Personas, Joker put a hand at his temple. "Navi, you there?"

{Loud and clear, Joker!} came the cheery reply. {Looks like we can summon Personas in the Velvet Room too!} There was a slight pause for a moment, causing him to raise his eyebrow. {A-although...Caroline-chan wasn't exactly happy about it.}

"I can imagine that..." he sighed. "Anyway, we're inside You in Wonderland. Looks like we're back in our thief outfits, so you know what that means. Can you scan the area?"

{Will do, Joker!} Navi chirped happily.

With that, communication went silent, leaving the three to wait for her scan. "Man, this Caroline girl really is uptight," Skull commented idly. "Compared to her, Justine's like the quiet and kind onee-sama."

"Really?" Panther replied, cocking her head. "I think she's the scary one. I don't know what it is, but I don't want to find out what she's like when she gets angry. I mean, it's always the quiet ones."

Joker had to agree with her sentiment. Caroline was indeed brash and quite open in her abrasiveness, but she compared to Justine, who always looked so calm and cool like a cucumber, it was clear to see which one of them was really the one who kept the other in check. Quite frankly, he didn't want to know what Justine was like when you got her angry. {...whoa, this place is huge!} Navi's voice came in with clear surprise. {I'm detecting Shadows all over the place! I can't quite get an exact reading, but it's shaped like a labyrinth of some kind.}

"Labyrinth, eh?" Skull chuckled. "Now it's starting to turn out like an RPG!" He cracked his knuckles, clearly wanting to get straight to business as he picked up his bludgeon. "Alright! It's time for the Phantom Thieves to crash this Culture Festival!"

Panther scowled as she unhooked her whip from her holster, and striked it right where Ryuji's feet were, causing him to yelp and jump back. "Can you stop shouting like a madman every five seconds?!" she snapped. "That kind of mouth is exactly what caused Queen to find out about us in the first place!"

"Aw, come on, Panther!"

{Heads up, guys,} Navi interrupted their spat, much to Joker's relief. {I'm detecting Shadows up ahead.}

"Got it!" Joker brandished his knife. He then turned to his friends. "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

The three then moved on, heading deeper into the Labyrinth.

Soon, they encountered the Shadows in question. These creatures were, in a sense, darkened fragments within a person's psyche. The best way to describe them is repressed emotion; a side of someone they wouldn't dare show to others. In the Palace, however, the Shadow is hardly any different from the actual person, as their appearance clearly reflects how they truly feel about themselves. Suguru Kamoshida believed himself to the "king" of Syujin High School, and true to that, he was dressed like a king, though only with a cape and crown atop his head. However, the enemies that were fought within the Palace are not truly Shadows, but rather demons belonging to the Sea of Souls. The Shadows corrupt them to make them forget their sense of self, thus becoming obedient pawns in their game. Normally, the Shadows would in the form of masked individuals, but the ones the Phantom Thieves encountered was far different.

One Shadow as a mass of a black pile of goo, with two small arms in the form of claws with a blue mask over it's "face," bearing the Roman Numeral I on it. Another Shadow was a black and white ball with the same blue mask strapped to it's back, while it had a mouth on the front part of it's body, bearing exaggerated lips, large teeth, and a very large tongue.

"W-what the hell?" Skull stuttered in shock. This was not what they were expecting. "These things are Shadows?"

{That's what I'm getting,} Navi responded to his question. {It's weird, though...I don't feel any demonic presences from them at all. Anyway, just be careful!}

"Understood." Joker nodded as he rushed in and stabbed his knife into the goo shadow's mask.

Panther flung her whip and wrapped it around the ball shadow. The goo shadow tried to throw him off, thrashing around while the ball shadow vainly tried to escape. Panther, however, wouldn't allow it, as she gave a swift tug and threw it straight into the air. Skull rushed in, teaming up with the cat-themed thief as she helped him into the air, heading straight for the shadow. He grinned widely as he brought up his weapon. "Baaaaaaaatter up!" he cried a battle cry as he swung his blunt weapon down on the ball shadow's side, sending it straight into the ground. "He shoots, he scores!"

The goo shadow continued to thrash around, while Joker continued to keep his blade jammed into it, trying to dig deeper and perhaps strike at it's core. However, it soon ceased it's struggle, confusing him. He soon understand why, as he felt the air around him grow warmer, and trails of red sparks dancing around the shadow. {Joker, look out!} Navi cried in panic. {It's about to-!}

He didn't need for her to finish. He pulled out his knife and jumped away, bringing up his arms to defend. The sparks created trails of flame, which gathered into a tightly-compact ball the size of a soccer ball. Then, the shadow launched it straight at Joker. He braced himself for impact. The blast struck him dead on, the heat exploding straight unto him. He felt flames burn away at his skin, causing him to growl in discomfort. As he landed back on the ground, however, he was revealed to be relatively unharmed. As Skull landed back on the ground as well, standing next to Panther, the ball shadow used it's tongue to pull itself up, bouncing back into the air.

"Guess they're not going down easy," Panther noted with slight distaste. She then turned to her Leader. "Joker, what's the plan?"

The thief was silent as he stood up from his crouch, dusting off the soot caused by the blast. He then looked up, and glared at the shadows. {I got the data,} Navi chimed in. {The gooey thing is called a Cowardly Maya, and the ball with the tongue is called the Lying Hablerie.}

"Cowardly Maya...Lying Hablerie...? WHat kind of names are those?" Ryuji questioned.

"I don't know. But Navi, were you able to pinpoint their weaknesses?" Joker asked.

{Yep~ The Maya's weak to all elements except ice, and the Hablerie's weak to fire and lightning!}

Skull grinned widely. "Now we're talking!" he cheered as he took a step back. His hand went over the skull mask over his face, which proceeded to glow blue, and erupt into flames. " **CAPTAAAAAAIN KIDD**!"

The flames gathered above him and materialized into a solid form. The figure was scrawny, garbed in a pair of black trousers with rolled up pant legs and a light blue captain's coat. A pair of cutlasses were strapped to its chest in an X formation. A tattered cloak trails from its shoulders. Its right hand was in the form of a bronze cannon while its left hand was normal and yellow with sharp nails. Its head was that of a skeleton with a black eye patch with a white skull over its right eye, while the left eye was red with a yellow iris. A black captain's hat was positioned on top of its head. It stood on a small black pirate ship with that had a sharp tooth grin and slanted eyes painted at the head of the ship.

The Persona of the Chariot Arcana, Captain Kidd.

"Light 'em up!" Skull declared. "Zio!" Captain Kidd nodded as it positioned its cannon arm at the Hablerie Shadow, a ball of electricity gathering at the muzzle. A moment later, a bolt of lightning shot out and struck the ball shadow, causing it to screech in pain. The Hablerie was thrown straight into the wall, while the Cowardly Maya charged up another ball of flame. Panther, however, wasn't about to let it. As the two thieves past one another, Skull gave her a high-five. Like Skull's mask, the red face-mask over her face became brilliant blue flames.

"Alright!" the blonde cheered as she twirled around. "It's showtime, **Carmen**!"

Like with Skull, the mass of flames gathered above Panther's head, manifesting into a female figure. She possessed a voluptuous figure: Large breasts, narrow waist, wide hips, and a slender frame. She was dressed in a low cut, red Victorian style-like dress with black lacing. The corset she wore was a pattern of black fabric with red hearts all around. The dress exposed a large amount of of her chest, revealing her skin to be pink. A black jaguar mask with pink spots covered the upper half of her face. Her black hair was long and styled in drill-like curls. A black choker was around her neck. Her legs were covered with thigh high, black high heeled boots with red hearts. A cigarette was in her mouth. The waist of her dress was covered in blooming red roses. In her hands were green, thorn-like leashes that were wrapped around the necks of two smaller beings garbed in butler outfits with red bow ties and large, metal hearts for heads. The eyes of their heads were hearts, and they both had speakers for mouths.

The Persona of the Lovers Arcana, Carmen.

Panther didn't even need to give the order. The lustful Persona simply twirled around, and blew out a puff of smoke, followed by red sparks. Soon, flames blew outward, devouring the fireball, and exploding straight unto the Maya. It let out a shrilled scream as the intense heat began to burn away at it's body, proof that while it relied on fire, it couldn't take the heat. Panther grinned, and gave Joker a high-five. "Shows all yours!"

The Phantom grinned, tugging on his gloves. Similar to the previous two, his mask was also enveloped in flames. However, the same could be said for his clothes, which began to develop flaming tears.

" **I am thou, thou art I**..."

The mass of flames rose from his body and gathered into the being made manifest above. It was a being of slender build garbed in what appeared to be a black suit with a red overcoat with a high collar that was cut off below its ribs with gold chains linking the lapels of the coat together. Around its neck was a Victorian style tie with a blue jewel in the center. It's legs were also covered in red, leading down to a pair of sharp dress shoes with what appeared to be blades protruding downward from its lower calves. A black mask with forward facing horns was positioned on its face, possessing glowing red, demonic eyes and sported a demonic grin of the same color. A tall top hat sat on its cranium. On its back were two, large, black feathered wings.

The Persona of the Fool Arcana, Arsène.

Joker's smirk grew even wider still, enjoying the rush of power that flowed through him. "Eiha."

The winged master thief twirled around, and slammed his clawed hand down on the ground. Soon, a bloody red aura erupted from the ground, engulfing the two shadows. Both foes screeched as the power burned through their bodies. Soon, the darkness faded...and the Shadows were reduced to black matter.

{All enemies defeated,} Navi reported, giggling. {Way to go, you guys!}

YEAAH!" Skull fist pumped as he jumped into the air. "Those scrubs got nothing on us!"

Panther sighed, shaking her head, but it was clear by the smile on her face that she was also in agreement. "Good grief."

Joker nodded as well, but remained steadfast. "It's too early to party guys. If those Shadows were any indication...they seemed to be small fries. Isn't that right, Navi?"

{Yep,} the hacker nodded from her safe haven. {I'm getting a pretty strong reading deeper in. I'm guessing that whatever's down there is the boss of this place.}

"Ugh, seriously?" Skull groaned. "So what? More exploration?"

Joker shook his head. "No, I think we've surveyed the area enough. We have a pretty good idea of what to expect now, so let's"

{W-wait, hold on a second!} The group became startled by Navi's sudden outburst. {I'm getting a reading close to you! There are more Shadows, and-and...I think there's another Persona-User here!}

THAT caught their attention. "SAY WHAT?!" the blonde muscle of the group gawked with large eyes. "You mean there's someone else here besides us?!"

{Not only that, I'm getting two more readings! From the look of things, they're not doing too hot!}

"Damn! So they're being overwhelmed by the Shadows?"

"We should hurry!"

There was nothing more to be said. Navi gave them the directions, leading them to run deeper. Thankfully, they encountered no Shadows along the way. Soon, a white obstacle appeared in sight, resembling piano keys. {They're right past that door!} Navi shouted. {Hurry!}

The Phantom Thieves quickened their pace, and reached the door. Skull wedged his fingers into the slim crack, and pulled the door open.

What greeted them was quite the sight.

The first thing they noticed were the Shadows. Like before, there were two, only this one was in the appearance of a knight. It was armored, with it's upper torso seemingly attached to the armored horse beneath it, which lacked any legs, simply floating in mid air. It lacked any distinuishable face, except for the purple mask on the helm which resembled a crown of some sort, bearing the Roman Numeral IV. In it's hand was a spear.

The second thing were the ones fighting the Shadows. There were three people. Two of them wore uniforms similar to the students, except with modifications. The male, who had a fierce gaze with dark green eyes and curly brown hair and tanned skin wore his in a formal manner, but had a spiked collar around his neck, along with a tattered cape, as well as a blue watch on his left wrist, a crossbow in each hand. The female looked extremely terrified, as her pale green stared back in anxiety and worry. She had long blonde hair with hair clips, and wore a yellow cardigan over her sailor top. The third individual was a male, bearing neat brown hair, dressed in what looked like a princely royal outfit with a pointed red mask resembling a long-nosed Commedia dell'arte mask, much like a crow, and a short red cape. In his hand, much to their bewilderment, was a glowing saber sword.

"Che!" the caped-student growled as he gritted his teeth, taking hold of the girl as he jumped back to avoid one of the knights impaling him. "We can't keep this up." He looked to the girl in his arms. "Rei, are you alright?"

"Zen!" the masked teen called out as he dodged the shadow's lance, parrying it before leaping away. "Get her out of here!"

"N-no!" the girl, Rei, cried out in rejection. "Zen, we can't leave him!"

The boy, Zen, frowned. Going by his face, he was clearly conflicted. The masked teen was struggling clearly. Soon, he was standing in front of the caped student, a troubled expression over his face. "Looks like there's no way out of this," he murmured before stepping into a neat posture, his sword at his sword while a hand was over his mask, engulfed in azure flames. "Come to me... **Robin Hood**!"

The Phantom Thieves were shocked by the phenomenon, as the actions the masked teen took were the exact same as theirs. The flames gathered and materialized into a humanoid form above the teen. The Persona that manifested behind the teen was quite tall, and rather muscular as well. It was predominately white with golden trims along it's body, wearing boots and pauldrons over it's shoulders with red pointed tips, followed by a brilliant blue cape flowing behind it. It's face was obscured by a red hood, but beneath the shadows, they could see a fierce, glowing yellow eye glaring out. Around it's waist was a red belt, along with a silver belt buckle with a bird insigia printed on it. In it's hand was a bow, pure gold with wings acting as the bow itself, yet it lacked any visible string.

The Persona of the Justice Arcana, Robin Hood.

However, what shocked them most of all was the teen's face, as the mask was now gone, revealing his face. "You gotta be kidding!" Skull exclaimed. "Isn't that?!"

Panther, likewise, could hardly believe what she was seeing. "No way..."

{J-Joker,} Navi whispered. {Isn't that...?}

The leader of the Phantom Thieves nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "It's him...Goro Akechi."

 **[Goro Akechi. A high school student, and a well-known detective. Apart of a special task force investigating the Phantom Thieves. Later becomes known as "Crow."]**

The masked teen, now revealed to be Goro, raised his arm and commanded Robin Hood. "Hama!" The Persona pulled back the string of its bow, an arrow of pure light manifesting. It released the string, letting the arrow fly and strike the Shadow. The arrow of light was sent flying loose, and struck one of the knights dead on. It pierced straight into the shoulder, causing the horse to neigh in pain, bucking around. However, his guard was left wide open, as the second knight charged in with it's lance raised. Goro realized his mistake too late, and gritted his teeth. "This is gonna hurt..."

"Carmen!"

"Captain Kidd!"

"Arsène!"

The Knight that was close to skewering Goro spasmed in pain as fire, electricity, and blood-red energy struck it from behind. The combined force of the blast was so strong it sent the Shadow flying, colliding with it's companion. Zen, Rei, and Goro were left in shock, turning to face the new arrivals. Rei looked surprised, but looked somewhat giddy, seeing their attire. Zen, however, remained cautious, staying close to her while keeping his finger on the trigger. Goro, however, looked the most surprised, as his eyes widened. "A-Akira-san?!" he gaped. "And Ryuji-san and Anne-san too!"

"Akechi-san." Joker nodded curtly. "We can exchange pleasantries and questions later. First we must deal with these two..." He turned to the Knight Shadows.

Goro blinked before smiling, abashed. "Haha, you're right about that..." he said, scratching his cheek before looking over to the two behind him. "Zen, Rei, you two okay?"

"We're fine!" Rei smiled while Zen nodded in confirmation.

Goro nodded back, and then turned his attention to the two Shadows, which clamored back up. "Navi," Joker called out. "What are we dealing with here?"

{They're Avenger Knights,} the hacker answered. {They don't have any weaknesses, but they aren't resistant to anything either. Leader...be careful. These guys are strong.}

"Eh?" Goro looked around in confusion. "Who's voice is that?"

"Not the time, Akechi!" Skull snapped. "Here they come!"

 **[Persona 5 OST - Last Surprise]**

The two horses of the Knights whinnied before charging at them, their riders poising their lances to strike.

{Do your best guys!}

Joker nodded, and flicked his blade into his hand. "Skull, Panther!" he shouted at the two. "Take care of the one the left! Akechi-san, let's get rid of the one on the right!"

"Got it!" Goro nodded as he called brandished his laser blade. "Here we go, Robin Hood!"

The Archer nodded as it strung it's bow again and shot off another arrow of light.

Similarly, Arsène engaged the enemy, though rather than try to engulf them in darkness, it charged straight at them, the blades on it's heels gleaming, as if ready to slice through them. Captain Kidd and Carmen took on their opponent, with canon aimed and flames dancing all around. Meanwhile, Zen hanged back, looking after Rei, observing the strangely-clad warriors. "Who are they?" he wondered. "They wield the same power as Akechi, and are even dressed strangely as well..."

"I don't know Zen. But they all look pretty cool! And look! Their kicking butt!" Rei cheered.

After the first assault of magic and physical attacks, the Phantom Thieves, plus the detective, charged in with their weapons. Rei cheered for them. Zen on the other hand only watched with silence. The armor was quite thick from his observation. The magic had done a bit of damage...but how could weapons like their hope to break through it?

His question was greeted with an answer when the raven haired teen's knife cutting into the Shadow's flesh. The Knight let out a pained cry, thrashing about violently. For a moment, Joker had a sense of deja vu, as this had been the same reaction as the Cowardly Maya. Goro had jumped atop the horse's head, burying his laser blade hilt deep into it's skull before Robin Hood once again took aim. However, this time, a yellow light began to dance around the tip of the arrow, rather than a white light covering the arrow completely. "Bash!"

The arrow was set flying, crashing straight into the Avenger Knight's "face." The force behind the attack was enough to send it to the ground, allowing Joker to jump off. "Eiha!" he called out. Arsène complied, and allowed dark red energy to shoot out, blowing across the fallen Shadow's body. It let out a pained cry, though as the energy began to fade away, the Shadow was still shown alive, but it's armor cracked. "Che...guess it won't go down so easily."

"Apparently not," Goro remarked. "That armor is quite thick."

Meanwhile, Panther and Skull were dealing with their own problem at the moment. The Avenger Knight they were dealing with was quite aggressive, as it wouldn't allow them to call upon their Personas, forcing them on the defensive. The cat-themed thief struck away with her whip, but all she did was make nicks to it's armor, while Skull tried the more direct approach. He tried to get up close and personal, but failed, as the Avenger Knight wouldn't let him get too close. It tried to skewer him, run him through with it's lance. He avoided it by diving to the side, and quickly scampered to his feet when the Shadow set it's sights on him. "Oi, Panther!" he shouted in panic. "Little help over here?!"

"On it!" Panther then turned to her Persona. "Carmen! Agi!"

The volutpuous woman gave a smirk as she performed a twirl. Soon, a blast of flame erupted unto the Avenger Knight, causing it to stumble. However, as the smoke from the attack subsided, it soon shifted its attention to the girl, who immediately froze. "...oh crap," she realized. "I think...I pissed it off."

The horse of the Shadow neighed, and it readied it's lance. A yellow glow manifested at the tip of the lance, much like how it was for Robin Hood's Arrow. However, before it could charge up it's attack, Captain Kidd rammed it's ship straight into it, knocking it off balance. With the Shadow stunned, the Persona raised its canon, the muzzle aimed straight for it's head. "Ready!" Skull called out dramatically. "Aim! FIRE!"

A burst of electric energy shot out from the muzzle of the cannon and struck the Shadow right in the face.

Like Robin Hood's arrow, the point-blank cannon fire threw the Shadow down to the ground, smoke covering it's head. Skull grinned as he flicked his nose. "Alright!" he whooped. However, his celebration was short-lived as the Shadow rised back up, shrugging off the attack. "Oh, for the love of...!" Just how durable where these things?! Everything they threw at them, they just shrug it off like it's nothing!

"Uwawawa...!" Rei grew anxious, seeing the Phantom Thieves' troubled state. "Z-Zen!"

The cape-wearing student was conflicted. From the look of things, this battle would not be easy, even if the combatants were evenly divided to combat the Shadow creatures before them. Perhaps, if he could lend his assistance, however meager it may be, they could tip the scales in their favor...but on the other hand, he couldn't leave Rei behind. He needed to look after her. It was his duty. Again, on the other hand, Akechi had defended them when these creatures appeared out of nowhere. He risked his own well-being to defend theirs, thus it should be obvious that he must repay his debt.

What to do...?

This single question, yet with two answers that will decide their outcome. For better or worse.

"Z-Zen...!"

The boy closed his eyes. He could hear Rei's concern over them. Akechi was a given, but she was also concerned for the newcomers named Joker, Skull, and Panther. If he did nothing, chances were, they would die, but the Shadows would be considerably weakened, allowing him the chance to eliminate them. On the other hand, if he helped them out, he could risk lowering his effectiveness in protecting Rei.

However...he took her own worries above his own. "Rei," he told her as he opened his eyes. "Wait here." The girl immediately knew what he was about to do, and nodded. Zen smiled thinly, and turned his attention to the Shadows. He aimed his crossbows at the Avenger Knight that Joker and Akechi were fighting, and allowed his strength to pour into them. "Akechi! Please move!" he shouted out a warning. The raven-haired teen and Goro saw what he was about to do, and disengaged, moving away as the Shadow swung it's lance at them.

A fatal mistake.

"...Bane Slice!"

He fired bolts from both of his crossbows, a mass of energy in the form of a slash materialized and tore through the Knight's defenses. As a result, a putrid gash was left behind, creating a scar in the armor. The Avenger Knight roared in pain and outrage as it stumbled back, clutching it's wound. Joker's eyes widened as he looked at Zen, then back to the Shadow. "H-how did he?!"

"If there's one thing I've learned about Zen-san in the few minutes I've known him, Akira-san," Goro chuckled. "It is that he is not to be trifled with."

Zen then approached the two, his eyes focused on the wounded Shadow. "I can handle this one," he told them. "Akechi, Joker...please aid your comrades."

"Are you sure?" Joker asked, uncertain. "I don't know what you did...but that thing is no pushover."

The teen was hardly phased, his face even. "I am fully aware," he replied coolly. "However...protecting Rei is my priority, and I will not allow these monsters to hinder that."

The Phantom Thief wanted to argue, but then he saw the determination in the mysterious boy's eyes. He was fully focused in protecting his friend, even if it costs him his life.

Reluctantly, he sighed. "...alright," he relented. "I'll leave it to you then. My name is Akira Kurusu, but my friends call me Joker."

"I am Zen," the boy introduced himself. "That is what I am called."

"Navi, give Zen your full support."

{Roger that, Leader!} Navi replied before setting up a link with Zen. {Zen-kun, can you hear me? My name is Navi! I'll be helping you out!"

The boy nodded. "Understood."

"Alright then," Goro smiled. "Shall we help Ryuji-san and Anne-san?"

Joker nodded, and the two joined them. Meanwhile, Zen stared down the Shadow as it emanated a killing aura, directed straight at him. It holstered it's lance, as if ready to run him through. Likewise, Zen aimed one of his crossbows at it, eyes narrowed dangerously. "...I won't let you harm Rei."

His finger pulled the trigger of his weapon, allowing the magically enhanced bolt to soar through the air and pierce the Shadow in the eye. The Shadow roared in pain, it's anger raising, and then charged forward.

"Skull, on your left!"

The muscle of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts jumped off to the side at the last minute, evading the Shadow's charge as it plowed straight through before skidding around, facing the group with it's lance at the ready. "Man, we really pissed it off," he remarked wryly with a grin. "So, Leader? Got any ideas?"

Joker narrowed his eyes and observed the situation analytically.

"...Skull, how angry can you get him?"

The blonde male grinned wickedly as he cracked his knuckles. "Pretty angry, why?"

"I'm thinking we give him a Hold Up."

Both of his teammates understood what he was referring to and grinned.

Goro, however, tilted his head. "Hold up?"

"You'll see," Panther giggled. "Alright, let's get to work!"

-Scene Break-

 _(Yasogami High, First Floor - Velvet Room)_

"Ugh, I'm so booooooored," Caroline moaned as she kicked her legs back and forth, sitting atop the desk that Igor usually used whenever he was present. "How long until the Prisoner and his merry band of thieves gets back?"

"They will return when they return, Nee-san," Justine told her sister as she sat on the sofa, toying around with a deck of cards. Tarot cards to be precise. Unlike the cards Igor used, these were based on the Tarot of Marseilles, which each card using French words instead of English. She had been doing this out of idle curiosity, and as a way to keep herself occupied. She pulled out cards at random, but soon, she envisioned the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as she began to pull the cards.

Morgana, Le Bateleur  
Ryuji Sakamoto, Le Chariot.  
Anne Takamaki, L'Amoureux.  
Yusuke Kitagawa, L'Empereur.  
Makoto Niijima, La Papesse.  
Futaba Sakura, L'Ermite.  
Haru Okumura, L'Impératrice.

And, of course, her guest, the P5 Hero (Akira Kurusu), Le Maison Dieu-

She blinked. "...ara?"

The Tower Arcana...? How could this be? Wasn't Akira's Arcana The Fool? What happened? She pictured her guest's face in her head again as she shuffled the deck, and then pulled out the card.

Le Maison Dieu.

"What in the world...?"

Caroline noticed the distress on her sister's face, and frowned heavily. It was quite rare to see the normally composed Justine so rattled. Curious, she hopped off the desk, and walked over. "What's the matter?" she asked, looking down at the cards. "Eeeeh? Tarot readings? Doesn't Igor-sama usually do this sort of stuff though?"

"Yes, but it more of a way to pass the time," Justine admitted with a troubled frown. "However...this is quite troubling."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Recently, I've drawn cards relating to those who are affiliated with our Honored Prisoner. Ryuji Sakamoto is the Chariot, and Yusuke Kitagawa is the Emperor. Thus, naturally, when I picture his face, I should have drawn the Fool, correct?" Caroline nodded. It sounded pretty obvious...though the frown on the composed sister's face suggested otherwise. "However, when I draw the Arcana, it is the Tower, not the Fool."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay?"

Justine sighed, realizing her sister wouldn't get it. She decided to drop the subject, and draw once again after shuffling the deck. The result was the same, however. Eventually, she decided to try something different. Now, she chose someone else from his group. She thought of someone close to him from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The image of Futaba Sakura immediately came to mind, and she drew a card.

Her breath hitched.

"Nee-san?" Caroline spoke. She received no response. Curious, she peered over her sister's shoulder.

The card she drew...was Le Mat.

The Fool Arcana.

-Scene Break-

"...ah, so _this_ is a Hold Up!"

The group had dealt some substantial damage to the Avenger Knight, as it's armor was heavily cracked. It's body was slightly burnt from the assault of Panther's Persona, and it's lance was broken, completely shattered, courtesy of Captain Kidd. Now, the Peronsa-Users had it utterly surrounded, weapons pointed. The Shadow tried fruitlessly to stand back up, but the damage was too great. It was practically helpless.

{Alright, guys!} Navi cheered. {Let 'em have it!}

Joker smirked. "Everyone," he shouted to his teammates. "It's time to go All-Out!"

Panther and Skull grinned wickedly, while Goro, albeit confused, nodded. They hopped into the air, weapons and the ready.

Then, they pounced, shooting off like black blurs. The Shadow had no idea what hit it. The blurs bounced around all over the place, striking it from various angles. The weapons of the thieves bashed or cut into it as they passed, dealing substantial damage. It was impossible to tell who was who, or how many times it had been struck. They continued to cut away at it, and it wasn't able to defend itself. Soon, they ceased their attack, with Joker landed on the ground, his back facing the Avenger Knight. "Sorry, but..." he said as he looked over his shoulder, having a menacing smirk on his face, eyes colored red, as he tugged on his gloves.

" ** _The Show's Over_**."

The Shadow spammed before erupting in a mass of black goo.

{Good grief...} Navi sighed. {Always with the dramatic flare, eh Joker?}

Soon, the Shadow was reduced to black liquid, slowly dissolving on the floor. The others soon landed back on the ground, clearly pleased by the results. "And that," Skull said giddily as he flicked his nose. "Is how it's done!"

"Hmhmhm~" Panther giggled. "Always a pleasure."

Goro chuckled rather awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "So this is how the Phantom Thieves of Hearts fight," he noted to himself. "I'd hate to be on the receiving side of that." He then turned his attention over to Zen, who had defeated the other Avenger Knight. The cloaked teen was slightly roughed up, as his cape had a few more tatters, and rips along his uniform, but he hardly looked the least bit winded. "Zen, are you alright?"

"...yes," Zen answered with a nod, walking over to the group. Rei followed with him, joining his side. "Everyone...thank you, for protecting Rei." Then, his gaze became cautious confusion. "But...who are you all?"

"Well, we're known as the Phantom Thieves of Heart." Skull responded.

"Phantom...Thieves...?"

Zen's fingers twitched on the trigger, causing him to panic. "W-well, we're not LITERAL thieves! W-we're on the side of justice!"

"Whether or not that's true is debatable," Goro chimed, giving Skull a frown as he pulled his mask up to his forehead. "After all, you DO brainwash people into confessing their sins."

"We don't brainwash people!" Skull retorted. "all we do is steal the corruption in their hearts! Those guys we target are corrupted by their own sins and did some pretty horrible stuff! How could we not stop them from committing more crimes at the suffering of the innocent?!"

"Brainwashing is still brainwashing," the detective insisted, taking off his own mask. "Something of which I cannot condone."

"Yeah well who asked you, ya bastard?!"

"Ryuji," Panther snapped as she elbowed the teen in the ribs. "Enough!" As Skull groaned in pain, rubbing his injured side, the girl faced the detective, setting her mask on top of her head. "Akechi-san...we know that you might not agree, but a lot of us have personal connections with the guys we targeted."

Goro frowned, folding his arms. "...in other words, you were taking revenge?"

"That," Joker said, removing his mask as well. "And because we can't sit idly by and watch as they torture innocent people with their crimes. Panther nearly lost her best friend to a scumbag of a teacher who thought he was king of the school. Even if we are seen by you and law enforcement as criminals...we believe in our own justice. I'm not asking you to accept that, and I'm not asking you to understand that."

Goro stared at the raven haired male in the eye, trying to discern any sort of lie or deceit. To his surprise, he found none. What he had just spoken was the truth. Soon, he relented, and took off the red mask obscuring his eyes. "Well, I suppose I can't quite refute that," he said, a hand on his waist. "Besides...if you were to ask me, what you guys do is nothing compared to the ones who killed Kunizuku Okumura."

Surprise took them over, staring back at the detective. Out of all the things they had expected him to say, that was completely out of left field. "W-wait, Akechi-san," Panther gaped. "A-are you saying...?"

"That I am, Anne-san," Goro nodded with a smile. "I know you guys aren't responsible for Okumura-san's death."

Inwardly, the Phantom Thieves let out a sigh of relief. At least one person knew they weren't the culprits. But that begs to question...if they weren't the assumed assailants...then who were? "Wait, hold on..." Panther frowned. "Why do you believe we're not the ones who killed Haru's dad?"

"Before I tell you that," Goro gestured to Zen and Rei. "I think it's better if we got out of...wherever here is. I'm not exactly keen on letting Rei-chan here get into any danger, even if she has Zen with her."

{That's probably a good idea,} Navi suggested. {I'm not picking up any more readings nearby, but I think we've got a good idea what to expect here.}

"Then it's settled," Joker said. "Alright, everyone, let's head back."

Rei tilted her head. "Back..." she muttered aloud, as if confused by the word. "Zen...c-can we...go back...?"

"...if that's what you wish, Rei."

-Scene Break-

When the Phantom Thieves, plus the two students and detective, returned to the halls of Yasogami High, they were met with bewildered stares. "A-Akechi-san?!" Haru gasped, surprised to see the detective here. "W-what in the world are you doing here?!"

"H-hahaha..." the young man chuckled nervously as he scratched his cheek. Now that they were outside You in Wonderland, he was in what they assumed to be his formal wear, which was a gray coat, black and white tie, black buttons, black trousers, and black gloves. "Funny story behind that...I was getting ready for my speech when this application on my phone started up out of nowhere. Next thing I know, the world around me cracks up, and when I came to, I was inside that dungeon-looking place." A sigh escaped him as he ran a hand through his messy mane. "I probably would have been lost, if it weren't for these two."

The group's attention turned to Zen and Rei. The former seemed cautious of them, while Rei was quite overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in front of her. "O-oh...h-h-hello!" she stuttered, bowing her head.

"Who are they?" Makoto asked. "They're wearing the same uniform as the rest of the students, but..."

"I am Zen," the dark-haired boy spoke for himself and Rei. "She is Rei. That is what we call each other."

The rest of the group were caught off guard by the teen's monotonous tone of voice, but they quickly got over it. "So, Zen-kun and Rei-chan, huh?" Futaba said before smiling. "Nice to meet you both."

"it's nice to meet you as well!" the blonde girl bowed cheerfully.

"I trust things went well in there?" Yusuke inquired curiously. "After all, you came back with three new faces."

The P5 Hero sighed slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Somewhat," he replied truthfully. "All we know is that place is definitely more like a Palace than the school itself."

"In other words...a Palace within a Palace?"

"Pretty much." Anne nodded.

Morgana frowned in his cat form. "First I've ever heard of that," he said. "Then again, this place is weird enough as it is."

"E-eh?" Goro blinked. "Who said that?"

"Down here, pretty boy!" Morgana shouted at him. Zen, Rei, and Goro looked down, and found the cat waving his paw at them. "Yo!"

The young detective jumped and took a step back in surprise. "A-A...A talking...cat...?" He questioned with hesitation.

"Aww...so cute~" Rei gushed as she picked up Morgana and hugged him tightly.

Zen tilted his head. "A...talking feline?" he questioned. "What in the world?"

"Oi!" Morgana snapped at the two boys, a tick mark pulsing over his head. "Who are you calling a cat?! I am Morgana!"

Goro rubbed his eyes and tapped his ears to make sure they were working properly, yet the fact was staring him dead in the face. "You guys...have a talking cat..." he said slowly. "A cat that understands, and speaks in human tongue...okay, I thought this Shadow business was one thing, but this?"

"Now you know how we felt when we met him," Ryuji grumbled as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, how'd you get a Persona?"

"Moreover," Anne added, also curious. "How do you know we're not the ones who killed Okumura-san?"

"Well, I was investigating the incident, and from what I could tell based on present evidence, that your methods do not match up to the assailant's.

Makoto blinked. "...come again?"

"From what I understand so far, you only made your targets confess their crimes publicly," Goro deduced. "Including smaller, minor incidents, you have never once tried to kill your targets. There's also the crimes of the guilty party to think about as well. Madarame was a plagiarizing artist, and according to the rumors, he was partially responsible for the death of Sayuri Kitagawa. Junya Kaneshiro was extorting money from students, and those who couldn't quite make the payment in time had suffered some rather 'curious' event in some way or another. Compared to those, there was hardly anything noteworthy about Okumura-san. He may have treated his subordinates like robots, and tried to impose a marriage of benefits unto Haru-san, but that was it. There was nothing warranting his death."

He paused.

"...that, and I had the pleasure of meeting the one responsible."

This stirred alarm and intrigue within the thieves. He met the assailant?! How was that possible?!

"Dude!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

Goro nodded strongly. "It happened around a month ago," he told them. "To be perfectly honest, my memory is still quite hazy. All I remember is that the person who attacked me was wearing a black mask. I felt terrified, like I was about to die. Next thing I know, this thing appeared, protecting me, and I was wearing this strange outfit with a mask." He couldn't help but laugh nervously. "During that time, I also learned a bit about the Palace...it was all so surreal to me at first. Shadows, Demons, Personas, a world inside a person's heart? You have to understand, it was quite overwhelming for me."

"Trust me," P5 Hero said. "We know how you feel."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They all went through their own form of emotional catharsis to get their Personas.

Haru, however, looked somewhat emotional. Her heart was pounding. "Y-you...know who killed my father?" she asked, her voice barely in a whisper. "Truly?"

Goro nodded. "I have no doubt about that, Haru-san," he told her sincerely. "That's why...I have a favor to ask you." The group grew confused. A favor? From the detective who was tasked with bringing them down? Goro turned to the P5 Hero, his face serious. "Akira-san...would you permit me to join you?"

The Phantom Thieves were visibly shocked by the sudden turn of events. They did not expect Goro to make such a request. Especially given the fact that he was a detective with the police.

"...come again?"

"While I cannot agree with your methods," Goro stated his reasons with a fierce expression. "This isn't something I can ignore. Making someone forcibly confess their sins, and murdering someone are two entirely different things...and quite frankly, while I cannot stand the idea of someone brainwashing another person, the act of murder sickens me far more than the former."

The Detective's voice held nothing but pure earnest.

Makoto inched towards the P5 Hero, folding her arms. "Kurusu-kun, I think we should let him join us," she suggested. "It would be a good idea to have someone with law enforcement with us. Plus, he's our only lead to finding out who killed Okumura-san."

"I don't trust him," Ryuji retorted. "I mean, come on! He's a cop! The moment he finds the bad guy, he's gonna turn us in!"

The P5 Hero was silent. Both sides held compelling arguments. Makoto had the right idea, as having someone directly affiliated with the police department would allow them access to targets of higher standing, as well as more reliable information about their targets. On the other hand, Ryuji had a point. Goro had made it quite clear that he didn't quite agree with their methods. Who was to say that he wouldn't turn on them once Kunizuku Okumura's killer was arrested? However, when he thought more on that, he realized something important. While Goro had their faces as proof that they were members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, he had no actual proof.

Unless...

"Even if we refused, you'd still join us," the P5 Hero said. "After all, to ensure our cooperation, you would need something to make us want to have you on our side."

Goro smiled widely. "You're quite sharp, Akira-san," he said as he pulled out something from his coat. To the group's surprise, it was photographs of them pulling off one of their heists! "What do you think? I had to admit, it was coincidence that I managed to get my hands on these, but it was quite tough work, dealing with Shadows and navigating that dungeon and whatnot."

"Y-you..." Ryuji growled. "You bastard! Even if we said no, you'd leak these to the media!"

Anne gave the blonde teen a glare. "Knock it off, Ryuji!"

"Quite the complex situation..." Yusuke hummed, looking at the P5 Hero. "What do you think, Kurusu-kun? Should we let Akechi-san join us?"

For a while, the P5 Hero was silent again. Eventually, however, he nodded. "Welcome aboard."

Ryuji looked scandalized. "What?!"

"Thank you!" Goro smiled widely in appreciation. "I promise to do my best, Leader!"

"Please do." The P5 Hero nodded.

Ryuji scowled. While he didn't like the idea, he wasn't about to question his best friend's judgement. All he could do now was just suck it up. "Anyway," Yusuke said, starting a new conversation. "While you were investigating the labyrinth, we were making more inqueries. Sadly, it seems Sakamoto's apt description of the students being like NPC's in a video game are quite astute."

"How do you mean?" Anne asked. "Do they, like, repeat the same sort of stuff?"

Makoto nodded. "That's exactly what they do. We've been watching them for a while, and if you look hard, you start to see the same thing repeating itself, like it's on a loop or something."

"The takoyaki vendor sells a lot of food," Futaba said. "But the weird thing is, when I take a peek inside, they're doing the same routine in the same motion, and with the same habits."

"Man...so it really is like an RPG in this place...this place is full of NPCs!"

Futaba frowned at Ryuji's exclamation, but even she had to admit, it was kind of cool...and creepy.

"Actually," Goro said as he looked around. "Since I found myself in that labyrinth, I don't quite know where we are, other than it appears to be a school...and an old one at that."

"It's Yasogami High," Zen stated. "Or, at least, that is what the students say."

Goro's eyes widened. "Yasogami...wait, what?! But that can't be!"

"Eh?" Haru frowned. "Why not?"

"Because Yasogami High School is in Inaba!" he stated. "That's all the way out in the countryside!"

"Wha-The Countryside...?!" The group gaped. How the hell did they get there of all places in such a short amount of time?!

"You gotta be kidding me!" Anne shouted in shock. "But we were in Tokyo! How can we be all the way out in the countryside?!"

Makoto frowned heavily, biting her lower lip. "Even if this place is a Palace, it's far too realistic," she said. "On top of that, there's apparently another Palace inside of it...just what on Earth is this place?"

"Wherever it is, it's not cool!" Ryuji said angrily. "We've got to find a way out of here!"

Rei, who had been hugging and spoiling Morgana, much to his discomfort (and guilty pleasure), suddenly froze as she turned to the group. "Get...out...?" she repeated his words, almost foreign to her. Somehow, they sparked something out of here. "You mean...get out of...here?"

"That's right," Yusuke nodded. "We're not from here, Rei-chan. You can practically tell by our uniforms. Also, we arrived here through unknown means...so we must be able to leave this place somehow. We have something to finish back home, thus we have to find a way to return to where we came from."

"Return...to where we came..."

The blonde girl turned to Zen.

"Zen...I want to go back...I want to leave!"

The stoic teen looked at her and nodded. "Do not worry, Rei...I will protect you."

Rei's face lit up, and smiled brightly. Meanwhile, the heteromorphic member of the Phantom Thieves stared at the two curiously, as if studying them for some reason before deciding it was time to break free. "Excuse me!" he cried, wiggling out of Rei's grasp. He fell back to the floor, and gave the girl a glare. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, please!"

"O-oh, I'm very sorry, Mr. Kitty-Cat!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I AM NOT A CAT, I AM MORGANA!"

"But you look like a adorable kitty cat~"

Rei nuzzled her cheek against his. This, of course, served to infuriate Morgana further. Dammit all, why was this happening?! He was a man dammit! A certifiable man! Sure, he had the body of a cat, but that wasn't the point! Why did he have to be stuck in this body in the first place?! Cat's weren't manly at all! Unfortunately, his suffering caused a chorus of laughter amongst the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, much to his ire. "Et tu, comrades?!"

"S-sorry, Morgana..." Anne snickered, trying to hold her laughter. "B-but, it's just...! Snrk...!"

"It-it's so adorable..." Haru cooed while giggling.

Ryuji on the other hand broke out into mad laughter.

Yusuke was failing miserably, holding his stomach and letting out a few laughs.

Futaba was giggling alongside Haru, and Makoto snickered.

Goro seemed to be holding it in, but his body was shaking, a hand over his mouth, and tears in his eyes.

As for the P5 Hero...

He was crouched down on the floor, his body shaking like crazy, yet no sound came out. Apparently it was so funny that he can't even laugh audibly. His face was getting redder by the second.

Naturally, there was only one thing to say to this:

"GIVE ME A BREAK!"

-Scene Break-

"...man, this place is huge."

"No kidding...hey, how big do you think this place really is?"

"How should I know?"

"I must say, the design of this labyrinth is quite unique...Yamagishi, you said you felt other signatures here?"

{Y-yes.}

{They felt pretty strong, too! Guess we're not the only Persona-Users here.}

"So, we weren't the only ones transported to this weird-ass place, huh? What do you think these guys are like, partner?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. Arisato-san, you ready?"

"Pretty much...alright, let's get going."

 **Chapter 1...END**

Preview for Chapter 2!

Ryuji: Hey, wasn't there something like this from that story book?

Morgana: A drink that shrinks you down? This I have to see.

Makoto: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR LOOKING, PERVERTS?!

Zen: Those enemies are powerful...we had best avoid them.

Justine: The power of the Wild Card is that of infinite potential...now, that infinite power has become limited.

P5 Hero: Come forth!

Caroline: You can use a second Persona now...but don't think that's going to help you any, Prisoner. After all, this world has more in store for us than you think.

Next Time! Into the Rabbit Hole!

P5 Hero: I'll steal your heart!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously, on Persona Q: Take Your Heart Edition...  
_**

 ** _Once upon a time, there was a band of thieves who stole the hearts of corrupted adults. They were known to the people of Tokyo as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Unknown to the populace, this group was a band of teenagers, each faced with a problem that plagued their hearts._**

 ** _Problems face the Phantom Thieves after the death of one of their targets, who had planned to reveal a conspiracy. With many believing that they are the ones who killed Kunizuku Okumura, the group plotted their next move carefully, all the while enjoying their short reprieve in the culture festival._**

 ** _However, unexpectedly, the group found themselves in a mysterious world, taking the form of a school. In this world, the Phantom Thieves encounter Shadows taking on new forms, as well as new faces. Among them is Goro Akechi, a detective tasked with capturing the Phantom Thieves of Hearts._**

 ** _Believing that they are not the ones who killed Okumura, Goro joins the band of thieves in order to capture the true culprit. Meanwhile, the group begins to learn about the mysterious fate of the two they encounter; Zen and Rei._**

 ** _Who are they? What is their purpose in this strange world which has taken the form of a school?_**

 ** _It is almost time..._**

 ** _Let us start the game._**

* * *

 **Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth**

 **Take Your Heart Edition**

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the Rabbit Hole

"Okay, so let's recap the situation," Morgana said as she sat atop one of the tables at the cafeteria area. Seated on the benches were the members of the Phantom Thieves, plus Goro Akechi and the two mysterious teens Zen and Rei. "The Metaverse Navigator application activated suddenly on its own, and the Velvet Room has changed. On top of that, we're at a school in the countryside, the students seem to only act like NPC's of a video game like Ryuji and Futaba said, and any attempt to leave the school leaves us to return at the front entrance. And inside this school are Shadows."

"Sounds about right," Makoto nodded before she frowned heavily, biting her thumbnail. "But...why are we even here? Why did the app suddenly act on its own?"

Goro raised a hand. "Sorry, but...what's this Metaverse app you keep talking about?"

"Right, sorry," Haru gasped, realizing that he was the only one who didn't know how they traversed the Palace. "The Metaverse Navigator is the app we use to traverse the Palace. Its that red icon with the eye on your phone."

"Ahh, so that's what it was called...but wait, has it ever done that before? Activate on its own?"

"No." Akira shook his head. "At first, we thought it did, but we later realized it was because we accidentally used the key word to activate it."

Ryuji laughed. "Yeah, I remember that time...who'd would have thought that pervert castle was a keywork?" A pause, then he shrugged. "Then again, it was Kamoshida we're talking about."

"Kamo...shida?" Rei asked curiously. Her imagination went into topgear as drool began to fall from her mouth, and stars lit up in her eyes. "Oooh! It is something tasty?!"

The group stared at her, no doubting thinking if food was all that was on her mind. "Rei has..." Zen said. "...a rather large appetite. She tends to eat large quantities of food between every two to a half hours every day."

"Every two and a half...? Where the heck does she put it all?!" Anne exclaimed in shock. "Rei eats that much and manages to stay so slim?"

Zen tilted his head. "Is it unnatural for people to eat so much?"

"In that short a time span?" Yusuke nodded. "Yes, it is."

Haru pouted. "Mou...I feel so envious. She can eat so much food, and yet she looks so slim."

"Amen," Futaba agreed. Just about every woman would share the same sentiments of they had seen Rei eat so much. "Actually, now that I think about it, who are you guys anyway? I mean, we know your names, but what's your story? You're obviously not like the rest of these students if you can actually interact with us like normal people."

"We...don't know," Rei said, her eyes becoming downcast. "We don't remember anything."

This took the group by surprise. They...remembered nothing? "Apparently," Goro offered. "Somehow, Rei and Zen's memories have disappeared. They believe they were taken."

"Taken?" Akira frowned. "What does that mean? How does someone take a person's memories?"

"Maybe it's like how we steal a person's heart?" Ryuji guessed. "But, then again...if an object can represent someone's arrogance, what would a person's memories be represented as?"

The artist shook his head. "I doubt it's that simple," he said. "However, we do know one thing; we were brought to Yasogami High by the Metaverse Navigator application for whatever reason. We don't recall using any key words, especially since we had no target in mind, so that just leaves the question; if this place is a Palace, and You in Wonderland is a 'sub-Palace'...who created it?"

"That is a good question..." Makoto voiced her agreement.

As it stood, they were still left in the dark. They had no information to go on. They knew nothing about this place other than what Goro sufficed to them, or why they were brought here. "Maybe..." Futaba said slowly. "Maybe the answer is in that place..."

"Actually," Goro turned to Zen and Rei curiously. "Why were the two of you inside that place? I understand Zen can fight Shadows without a Persona, but..."

Unfortunately, the cloaked teen shook his head. "I...don't know why either," he answered him. "However, something about that place...calls to me. We were about to reach the second floor, but then those monsters appeared. You called them Shadows, correct?"

"That's right," Morgana nodded. "Shadows are representations of the more darker side to a person's inner self. Personas, on the other hand, represent true free will given physical form."

"It's also why we don those outfits," Anne added. "Our Personas also represent our rebellious will against those who established these Palaces."

"So...you are essentially defying against a corrupted rule and seek out justice?" Zen inquired.

"Yep. That's about it in a nutshell." Ryuji stated.

"That's the reason why the Phantom Thieves of Hearts exist," Akira said, smirking somewhat. "We answer to the outcries of the suppressed."

"Ain't that poetic?"

Goro said nothing, but Akira could tell that he held some interest in his words. "Do people actually request them to steal the hearts of others?" the detective mumbled underneath his breath so no one could hear him. "If so, that would mean they have someone handling the requests...hm, this could be put to good use."

"Well, if we're gonna explore that place, we'll find out who's making this place," Ryuji said. "Although...we should probably get better gear. I mean, don't get me wrong, we've got some good equipment, but if we're gonna be diving into unknown territory, better safe than sorry."

Moragana's eyes widened. "Heeeeh?! Ryuji's thinking?!"

"Shut up, stupid furball!"

Haru giggled. "Well, Ryuji-kun has a point. We're going to need stronger equipment."

"Stronger weapons...I see," Zen nodded. He then took out his crossobow. "Would this suffice, then? It fires long range projectiles, and uses different ammunition."

Yusuke shook his head. "We appreciate the thought, Zen-san," he said politely. "But all of us have our different styles of doing things."

"Different styles...I understand. If memory serves, I recall there being a hands and crafts booth on the first floor. Perhaps we can find something there?"

"Well, wouldn't hurt to check," Makoto said. "Alright, let's check it out."

Before they stood up, however, Akira said, "Hold on. We should probably go speak with Caroline and Justine and see if they've figured out anything new."

"Caroline?" Goro asked, frowning. "Justine?"

"Oh, right..." Anne realized. "You haven't met the, yet. They are essentially Jokers helpers from time to time."

"Or jailers, depending on how you look at it," Futaba quipped. "Let's hope they've figured something out."

"Yeah. This place is getting pretty weird. I feel like we're stuck in an RPG and have to trigger an event for the next part of the storyline." Ryuji commented.

Goro sweatdropped. "Ano...Sakamoto-kun, I don't think that analogy works here..."

* * *

"Ah...welcome to the Velvet Room, Honored Prisoner," Justine said as she performed a bow. Akira bowed back respectfully, and then noticed the presence of Goro Akechi and the two newcomers. "Ah...it appears you've found new allies as well."

Rei bowed hastily. "H-hello!"

Zen gave a nod of acknowledgement, and then looked around. "How strange," he remarked in wonder. "We stand on a single platform, yet the space around us is endless. Even stranger, gears hang in the air, constantly turning...what sort of place is this?"

"A space where dreams and reality, as well as mind and matter, are separated," she answered. "Normally, only those who have entered into a contract may enter this place. However, the situation has changed that considerably." A sigh escaped her, and shook her head. "How tragic...if only nee-san had followed my advice and we stayed when we were supposed to."

Goro chuckled. "She's certainly polite," he said before bowing. "My name is Goro Akechi. I'm a insignificant high school student, but I am also a detective. It's a pleasure, Justine-san."

"Charmed." The girl gazed at him in a critical manner.

"So," Akira said. "Have you or Caroline managed to find out anything?"

Sadly, to their disappointment, Justine shook her head. "I'm afraid not. However, what I can tell you, is that this place is not within your world, or ours."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ryuji blinked. "You mean...this place is...in another world?"

"Something along those lines," Justine nodded. "If I were to explain it in simple terms...this place exists deeper than that of the Velvet Room, which separates dreams, reality, mind, and matter. In that sense, the Velvet Room is a separate realm of its own. This school, however, is another level entirely. If I were to make a comparison, think of your world as the outside of an elevator door, and the Velvet Room as the elevator...and this school represents the basement level."

"So like...we were transported here through the velvet Room?" The blonde teen inquired, trying to get the comparison.

The prison warden smiled thinly. "In a manner of speaking. Whatever this world has done to the Velvet Room, it has severely limited our functions." She then shook her head regretfully. "Sadly, we are unable to fuse any new personas of you, Honored Prisoner."

"I see..." Akira frowned. That wasn't a good sign. If that was the case, then he could only use his initial Persona in battle. He did have a few other Personas at hand, but...somehow, he felt that something was off. Normally, when he engages in battle, he could sense his Personas at his side, ready to be called upon. Yet, somehow, he felt only his original beside him, answering his summons.

"Eh?" Goro blinked. "Fusing new Personas?"

"Oh, right, you don't know," Morgana realized. "Joker here can use multiple Personas, instead of just a single Persona."

"Multiple?!" The detective looked at the leader in shock.

Justine nodded. "Those with the power to wield multiple facets are known as Wild Cards," she said. "Our duty in the Velvet Room is to help strengthen and refine our guest's power."

"I-I see," Goro said, getting over his shock. "That...must be incredible useful."

"You don't know the half of it..." Akira nodded. Having multiple Personas is indeed useful. He couldn't count how many times he was saved from this ability.

However, the fact that he felt none of them when he summoned Arsene worried him. Had he lost them somehow? If so, then the inability to call upon new Personas here would be quite problematic. "Oi oi, nee-san!" a familiar irritated voice shouted from behind them. The Phantom Thieves plus Rei and Zen turned and found Caroline stomping toward her twin sister, face set ablaze with anger. "What the hell?! Why did you put me in charge of the nurse's office and that handcraft place?!"

"Ah, Caroline. Welcome back."

"Don't 'welcome back' me!" the fiercer of the two snapped. "Why do I have to do this?!"

Justine gave her sister a glare. "Because someone needs to look after the Velvet Room, and it should be someone more responsible...which you are not?"

"W-why you...!"

"Ahem," Akira coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but...what's this about a nurse's office and the hands and crafts?"

Futaba's eyes widened, realizing that she had forgotten to inform her leader about a crucial development. "Oh, right...Justine-chan thought it might be a good idea to set up a weapons manufacturing and a healing spot of sorts, so she asked Caroline-chan to run them. We can use the leftover pieces of the Shadows we defeat, and have her make new weapons, as well as patch us up if we get hurt."

"So we can now re-arm ourselves and heal our wounds? That's amazing!" Goro exclaimed in jubilation.

"Just so you know, this isn't a charity drive. Nothing is ever free." The twin scowled.

Haru sweat-dropped. "...we have to pay?"

"Of course," Justine grinned. "It would be unfair, otherwise."

"...a question, Justine," Zen spoke up. "From what I have seen...the Phantom Thieves possess this power that allows them to counter the Shadows. Persona." He tilted his head. "Is it possible...for Rei and I have to possess that power as well?"

"No." Came the curt answer.

"That was fast!" Ryuji gawked in amazement.

"Why so?" The man asked curiously.

"You two are denizens of this world, it seems," Justine answered. "It would be correct to say that you are...special, yet lacking something."

Rei cocked her head. "Missing?"

"Yes...something important. What that is, I cannot say."

"Aw...I really wanted of those Persona thingies...they looked so cool."

"As do I." Zen nodded in agreement. "They definitely would have improved our combat capabilities."

"Hm...I truly wonder," Justine said mysteriously before speaking up. "While I cannot fuse you any new Personas, I am still investigating the changes to the Velvet Room, so please be patient, Honored Prisoner."

"I see...thank you for your help." Akira bowed in gratitude.

"Of course," the attendant bowed gracefully into a curtsy. "It is our duty to guide you through your journey...so long as you obey and listen, like the prisoner you are."

Anne sweat-dropped. "That...sounded all sorts of terrifying and creepy."

"I agree." Makoto voiced her concern. What they heard was simply unsettling.

Akira, however, was used to them speaking to him in such a way. He just simply assumed that it was how they were, being prison wardens. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Very good. Now...until you come again, farewell..." The petite girl bowed politely.

* * *

"...well, that was weird," Yusuke said as they left the Velvet Room behind. "Are they always like that?"

"You get used to it," Akira shrugged. "Anyway...we should probably go see what Caroline has in stock, if she is making weapons."

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea," Goro nodded. He then adopted a thinking pose. "Hm...I wonder if they have any laser swords?" Everyone stared at him. "W-what? What did I say?"

"...Laser swords? Really man?" Ryuji deadpanned at him. "What is this? Star Wars? Halo? Dead Rising?!"

"H-hey, don't judge!"

Futaba giggled. "Who knew that Akechi-san was a secret otaku?"

"W-well, that's uh..." A blush touched his cheeks, scratching his face in embarrassment with a sheepish look. "...guilty as charged?"

"Well, Goro's inner-otaku aside..." Yusuke interjected. "We should still inquire what armaments Caroline-san has available for us."

The group nodded, and made their way to the shop in question.

* * *

"...holy crap!" Ryuji cried, staring at the weapons before them. "Did you make all of this, squirt?!"

Caroline's eyebrow twitched violently. "One, do not address me like that, you monkey," she hissed. "Secondly, yes. From weapons to armor and accessories, I have crafted what was available here."

"This is amazing..." Anne spoke in awe. Before their eyes was everything. From knives, to guns, to knuckles, to whips, to rapiers, to katanas, to crossbows, to daggers, to spears, to shields, to fans, just about everything.

"Hmph!" Caroline smirked. "That's right, be amazed, inmates! This is the best craftwork you'll ever see!"

Akira ignored her, likely knowing he was going to get hit, and inspected some of the weapons. It was strange how many different weapons were designed, especially since some of them didn't look like any of the weapons his party would use. He was even more confused when he saw honest-to-god laser swords in stock as well. He did notice, however, a lack of firearms, sans of the standard pistol. This confused him, oven that each of them used some sort of gun in addition to their respective Melee weapons.

"There's only a pistol here," Morgana voiced his confusion, looking at the fiercer twin. "Does that mean you haven't made other types of firearms?"

Caroline looked away, a blush on her cheeks. "S-shut up, stupid cat! I was only able to make what I could with what was here!"

"It's still impressive," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Although, given what Justine-san said, I assume all of this costs money?" He recieved a glare which told him his answer, and then turned to Akira. "Kurusu-kun, perhaps you should purchase weaponry for those you will take into the Labyrinth next. If possible, I'd like to come as well."

"Same here," Makoto voiced her opinion. "I wasn't able to come with last time, so I want to see what's inside that Labyrinth."

Akira paused to think.

Honestly, he was planning on taking the team mates he had to leave behind with him into the dungeon next time. That way, all of them would be equally trained and obtain an even amount of experience. However, he then recalled the dangers. If they were wiped out, there would be no one to come and save them when it counted. It would be better to take a small party.

"Mind if I come along?" Morgana asked. "You can never have another healer along~!"

Akira agreed with her statement. It would be better to have an extra healer on the team in case the first became incapacitated or vice versa.

"U-um..." Rei raised a hand. "Would it be okay if...I came along to?"

Immediately, Zen put his foot down. "No," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"B-but Zen!"

"I will not put you in danger." The man refused to budge.

Rei frowned, looking as if she wanted to argue. Akira pursed his lips. He wanted to agree with Zen's statement, but he felt that she was necessary for whatever lay ahead. "...Rei," he said. "Are you sure you want to go with us? You saw what it was like in there. Shadows will attack anyone they see. We can't guarantee your safety."

"B-but I..."

"However, I am not going to make the call. Your decision is entirely your own." He added. "I feel like every person deserves a chance to make their own decision and take responsibility for their actions. So Rei, let me ask you again...are you sure you want to come with us?" The blonde girl was silent. Zen looked on tensely, as if ready to make some argument. Then, Rei nodded. "Alright...but you stay with Zen at all times," he said quickly before the caped teen could say anything. His eyes widened, but then nodded in appreciation. Given what he saw, Zen was a valuable ally. That, and he was curious to know how he was able to strike down Shadows with only his crossbows.

"Alright, I'll head to the Velvet Room when you guys are ready," Futaba said. "Just let me know."

"Got it." Akira nodded. "Let's go guys."

* * *

When they entered the Labyrinth once more, Akira...or rather, Joker knew that this place must have been connected to the Palace, or at least similar to it. Once they passed through the doors, they were all in their Phantom Thieves apparel, with the exception of Morgana who took on his bipedal form, and Zen and Rei. "So this is the inside of You in Wonderland," Queen said as she looked around. "It's certainly weird..."

"Indeed," Fox nodded in agreement, a smile spreading across his face. "Despite the twistedness of this place, there's a certain beauty to it."

Rei gasped, looking at the three. "Hey, your back in your old clothes!" she said in shock. "How'd you change so quickly?! *gasp* Did you eat them?!"

"Of course they didn't," Morgana scoffed. "Those clothes appear whenever they enter the Palace...or whatever the heck this place is." Zen looked at Morgana, and instantly brought up his crossbow, alarming her and the group. "Oi oi! Put that away! I'm not the enemy!"

"Wait, Mr. Kitty-cat?!" Rei gasped. "Is that you?!"

"I AM NOT A CAT!" the cat raged. "How many times must I say it?!"

Joker chuckled. "Sorry, Morgana, but when you look like a cat-like thing, and your form in our world is a cat, it's...not hard to see why people see you as a cat."

"Well I'm not!" The feline huffed. "I am Morgana! Not a cat!" Unfortunately, he was then scooped up in the arms of an exceedingly jubilant Rei.

"Oooh, your SOOOOO CUTE, Mr. Kitty-Cat!"

Zen slowly lowered his weapon, frowning. "That is...the cat from before?" he inquired, suspicious. "What manner of creature is Morgana?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out ourselves..." Makoto shrugged.

Joker then explained to Zen Morgana's situation. He and Ryuji first met her not long after Joker had awakened to the power of Persona in Kamoshida's Palace, having apparently lost her memory, and by extension, her original form. Since then, she's been with them, teaching them how to use their abilities, how to act as Phantom Thieves, and along the way, hoping she would find a way to return to her orginal form.

"...I see," Zen nodded. "So, she's in a situation like myself and Rei...only she lost her original form."

Fox nodded. "That's right...even now, we're not entirely sure if she was human to begin with, but she's been an invaluable asset to us. In a way, she's our teacher."

"I see..." The man nodded again.

 **[Joker, I've done a scan of the area,]** Navi said, her voice echoing in their heads. **[There's four to five floors in total...and I'm sensing something really strong at the bottom.]**

"Something Strong...? Like a powerful Demon?" Fox asked.

 **[I don't know.]** Navi denied. **[It seems to be giving off a powerful presence, but that's all I can discern at the moment.]**

"...It must be an FOE..." Zen realized.

"An...FOE?"

"Fysis Oikein Eidolon," he said. "They're powerful...Rei and I nearly ran into them before. It would be unwise to face one, at our current strength."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." Morgana smiled after fleeing from Rei's affectionate, strangling hug of death. "We're here and we'll back you up."

 **[Zen-kun has a point, actually,]** Navi interjected. **[I can sense some pretty strong presences roaming around...but the feeling I'm getting at the bottom is really strong. If things get too dangerous, use that Goho-M Caroline-chan gave you and book it out of there!]**

"Right," Joker nodded. "Alright...let's move out."

"Right!" The Phantom Thieves and Zen nodded in unison.

"Yay! Let's go!" Rei cheered as she held up a corn dog.

Queen blinked. "...wait, where did she get that corndog?!"

* * *

"...again," Justine frowned. "No matter how many readings I do, the results are the same."

"Eh?" Caroline looked at her sister, finding her once again at the sofa, flipping different cards from the tarot deck. "Something wrong, nee-san?"

"It's the cards..." The twin shook her head. "Every reading I do, the result is always the same. No matter how many times I shuffle...all the same. Each and every card bringing the same meaning as the last."

She showed the card to Justine. "This card, The Tower, is the card I drew for our Honored Prisoner."

"Okaaaaaay, and?"

"This is the card I drew for one of his allies." She produced the card before Caroline, causing her lone eye to widen. "The Fool."

"But...that's not possible!" She denied.

Justine shook her head once more. "And yet...here it is," she said, slipping the cards back into the deck. "Truth be told, I have already determined what has happened to the Velvet Room...as you know, the power of the Wild Card is that of infinite potential, and the Velvet Room exists to hone that potential..."

"I am well aware...but the question is...why now of all times?"

"...something has caused that potential to become finite," Justine said, closing her eyes. "Most likely...something to do with those two." She opened her eyes, and looked at her twin. "You felt it as well, sister...those two. Rei and Zen. They are..."

Caroline snorted. "Of course I noticed," she said with a huff. "You'd have to be an idiot not too."

"I see..." Justine nodded. "...it would seem things became even more complicated..."

* * *

"Ikuzo... **Goemon**."

Fox declared as his mask dispersed into a plume of blue flames. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as the shards flew into the blazing pillar behind him. From it, his Persona manifested. It was a masculine figure that towered over his lithe form. The figure's attire resembled that of a Japanese Kabuki actor. Its hair was in a style not too different from the punk style used by Elvis and many gang members, but a blue cape fluttered from atop it's shoulders, and a pipe held in its hands.

The Persona of the Emperor Arcana, Goemon.

"Mabufu," Yusuke commanded. Goemon lifted one of his legs up, and slammed his foot straight down, creating spires of ice that trapped the enemy shadows. As he turned, he raised his hand, smacking it with Queen's. "You're up."

She gave a nod, then cracked her knuckles. Her steel mask was set aflame, though instead of a pillar, they began to dance around her, and formed underneath. "Come to me, **Johanna**!"

In contrast to Yusuke's Persona, Makoto's Persona manifested beneath her. It took the form of a large, silver and black motorcycle with a feminine, porcelain face hidden beneath the clear visor. Rei's eyes went wide, starstruck while Zen stared at the sight in utter shock. "What on earth?!"

The Persona of the Priestess Arcana, Johanna.

"Out of the way, assholes!" Queen roared. The Persona's 'engine' roared to life, and the tires squealed. She charged straight forward, flames burning around the wheels before she swiveled around, slamming the back wheel right into the trapped Shadows. The black entity screeched before its existence crumbled to ash. Queen did not stop as the revved the engine of Johanna and turned to ram straight into another Shadow. "Frei!" Bluish white light coated her wheels. She fell into a skid, and Johanna's back wheel crashed once more into the enemy. This time, however, the light seemed to grind away at them, ripping apart and destroying both ice and Shadow.

The enemy screamed in agony before its cries were silenced. All that was left was a splattered mess of black substance and ice shards. Queen grinned, performing a small victory spin on her Persona before it dissipated, leaving her back on her feet with her mask back on.

"That was amazing!" Rei cheered exuberantly.

Queen smiled. "I've had some practice with her," she said. She then looked back at the remains of the Shadows. "Though...I could have done a bit better."

"You're always so aggressive," Fox commented dryly. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that bike of yours."

"I'm just wondering why her Persona's a motorcycle," Morgana sweatdropped. Then, she noticed something glowing among the remains. "Hey...isn't that?"

Joker followed her line of sight, also noticing the objects. Among the remaining shards of ice and dissolving forms of Shadows, there were shining blue cards/ His eyes widened in recognition. He knew those cards anywhere. He walked over, and gently picked them up. "Blank..." he murmured. Despite the cards having no "sense," he still felt it there. There was something inside. Something that was sleeping. Thinking he would need them for later, Joker slipped them into his pocket, and then turned to the adjacent corridor. "Let's move on."

"Right." The other followed him deeper into Wonderland.

As they moved further in, they soon came across a door. It was the same as the others, appearing like two sets of piano keys, though unlike previous ones, it was locked up with chains, held together by a single padlock. "A lock?" Fox inquired, placing a hand on his chin. "Hm...it seems we'll have to search for a key."

 **[It should be somewhere in the area,]** Navi said. **[There's a door off to the left corridor. Maybe the key's there.]**

"A door?" The group turned to their left...only to find a very small door in the wall. "...um, what?" Morgana frowned. "That door is tiny. No way we can fit through there."

"Wait, what's that?" Queen frowned. She pointed to the bottles sitting atop the desk right next to the tiny door. "Are those bottles?" She walked up, and took one of the bottles. "DRINK ME! One sip and your shrunk down to size..."

"Shrink?" Fox tilted his head. Then, he recalled something regarding the obvious motif behind the design of the Labyrinth. "Hey...wasn't there something like this from the storybook?"

Joker nodded. "Yeah...in the books, Alice drinks a potion that shrinks her to the size of a bug."

"A drink that shrinks you down?" Morgana questioned, a glimmer in her eye. "This I have to see."

"Well...seeing as there isn't another option...bottoms up." After raising a bottle, Joker put it to his lips and gulped down its contents. He then pulled it away from his lips. "Bleh...it tastes funny..."

Fox followed up, taking one of the bottles and drinking it. He downed it all in seconds, and then set it back down. "Hm...a unique flavoring. Interesting."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try!" Rei said, about to reach for one of the bottles, but Zen quickly snatched it before she could reach it. Without missing a beat, he downed it as well. "Aw..."

"Probably for your own good, Rei-chan," Morgana said, patting the girl. "Better to let the menfolk try first."

A few seconds passed by, as the three males stared at one another, expecting some sort of change. "...we're not going to shrink out of our clothes, are we?" Fox asked worriedly. A faint blush was on his cheeks as he folded his arms over his chest. "I don't really fancy streaking."

"Let's hope not," Joker said, also hoping that wouldn't be the case. "Also...is it just me, or is it starting to get a bit warm in here?"

I agree..." Zen nodded. "I feel it as well."

"Same here...and is it just me, or did that table seem smaller before?" Fox questions as it seemed as if the wooden table was going in size...along with everything else in the room.

The girls blinked at the sight, their eyes lowering down to the floor.

"...Rei?" Zen's voice sounded, albeit high pitched. "When did you get so big?"

"...Oh...my...gosh...Zen...you are so cuuute~" Rei squealed as she picked up the miniature crossbow wielder and nuzzled him against her cheek.

Makoto and Morgana sweatdropped. "W-well...I suppose it worked," Queen said before looking down at her teammates. "Fox, Joker, you two okay? You don't feel strange?"

"Other than enjoying the superb scenery, nothing new," Fox replied, looking around with his artistic gleam in full view. "Incredible...I never thought of looking at the world from such a minuscule angle! Everything seems to have a more aesthetic sense!"

Joker frowned. "If you ask me...it feels like whenever we get turned into mice."

"...Oh yeah..." Morgana then recalled what his leader was talking about. That one time in one of the dungeons.

The first time they had experienced such a thing was when they were investigating Kamoshida's Palace. For some odd reason, their bodies were shrunk down to the size of small white rodents, leaving them incapable of fighting. As a result, they were forced to flee rather than fight. Joker rubbed his rear, recalling how unpleasant the feeling of getting his tail stepped on was.

It honestly hurt like hell.

"R-Rei, can you please stop? I'm not sure why, but...this feel so embarrassing..."

"But your so cute Zen~! Dwaa, I hope you stay like this forever!"

"B-but if I stay like this, how can I protect you?"

Fox chuckled. "You know, with the way he talks, you'd think they were lovers," he said wryly before sizing up Rei's body. "Hm...her figure is impressive. Still, how on earth can she eat so much? Her curves are so shaped you'd think she was a model like Anne, yet her legs are so thick, yet not too fat..."

"...Fox," Joker deadpanned. "Your sounding creepy." That being said, even he had to sneak a peek. Rei's form was definitely impressive, slim and slightly chubby, but not anywhere near on the fat said. Her face was that of a heart-shaped curve, and her joyous smile would be enough to make any man's heart beat. Sadly, his eyes began to trail downward. Being small, his eyes eventually lay on the forbidden promised land.

He promptly looked away, blushing. Yusuke, however, had found it and immediately froze, having completely forgotten that he was shrunk down to the point where he could see Rei's underwear. Makoto seemed to notice how the two seemed bashful, which was strange, considering there wasn't anything around to make them so nervous. Fox was looking at Rei, perhaps flustered by how much attention she was giving Zen, who had a blush for the first time. However, he noticed that his gaze was directed at someplace below her hips.

It didn't take her long to figure out what she was looking at.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING, PERVERT?!"

Queen stomped her foot right in front of the two, eliciting frightened squeaks from them.

"W-wait, why me too?!" Joker wailed as he and Fox ran around, trying to avoid being stomped on. "H-hey, watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Fox apologized, though that didn't stop her from trying to crush him. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Morgana sweat-dropped. "Well...can't say I don't envy them..."

* * *

"...Caroline? Do wipe the drool from your face."

"E-eh?! I wasn't drooling!"

"Oho~ Was the sight of Joker in chibi too much for you, Caroline-chan? You act all serious, but you do-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"...I deeply apologize for that," Fox said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I had forgotten we were shrunk down to that size, so when I was admiring the scenery and Rei-chan's physique..." He bowed deeply. "Forgive me."

Rei pouted as she looked at her caped companion. "Aw...I want you to stay small a little longer!"

"I'm sorry, Rei. But we need to get the key and move on. I can't protect you if I remain tiny."

Joker sighed. "I'm just glad we got the damn thing," he said, looking at the key in disdain before looking at Makoto. "Also...why were you trying to kill me?"

"You were being perverted as well, Joker." Queen frowned.

"I wasn't even looking!"

"Sure you weren't. You are still equally as guilty."

A sigh escaped the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "...I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

Queen grinned. "Nope."

"Haaaah...Sakura-san was right. I'll never understand women." Banter aside, the group then continued their way forward. The key fit the lock perfectly, and it fell to the ground, allowing them to continue. The corridor they entered was similar to the one from before. But unlike the area they left, they could actually feel an ominous presence further in.

 **[It seems like there's a powerful FOE up ahead,]** Navi reported. **[It's not as strong as the others I'm sensing, but...]**

Joker nodded. "Let's head back for now," he said. "Better to be prepared than headfirst into danger." The group nodded, and he took out the Goho-M. Soon, a flash of light danced around their forms.

Then, they were gone.

* * *

"...damn, we just missed them," the silver-haired teen sighed. "Oh well...hey, Rise, are you sure its a good idea to conceal ourselves from them? I mean, sure, they're dressed weird, but..."

 **[Sorry, senpai, but I'm not taking any chances!]** came the reply. **[I mean, they look dangerous!]**

The blue-haired teen shook his head. "Didn't seem like it to me...hey, Narukami. Did you feel it? That guy with the coat and white mask."

"Yeah...he's like us."

* * *

"...eh?!" Ryuji shouted in disbelief as they all stood in the Velvet Room. "What do you mean Leader can't use multiple Personas anymore?!"

"I mean as I said..." Justine responded in a calm manner. "Our client has lost the ability to use Personas aside from Arsene."

After the group had returned, Justine and Caroline had called for them in the Velvet Room. The news they had brought was...shocking, to say the least. Akira, for his part, had an inkling that was what this was about, but even still...it was shocking to hear. He had truly lost the power that had been granted to him before?

"How?" Makoto asked, clearly as bewildered as everyone else. "How did this happen?! Is it because of this place?"

Caroline nodded. "Something like that, yeah," she said. "This place, it's like a haven in the rift...someplace between worlds. The Velvet Room exists to help refine and polish infinite potential within our guests. That power is called the Wild Card. However, this world does not have that sort of desire. It is accurate to say that it is finite. Limited. Because of that, the Wild Card's potential has been sealed off."

"So it's because of this lack of potential...I am limited to only Arsene?" Akira asked for clarification.

"Correct."

Morgana frowned heavily, leaping down from her perch inside his bag. "But...if that's the case, how are we supposed to navigate the labyrinth properly?" she asked. "That Wild Card has helped us out of some tough times, there's no denying that...but what if we run into those situations again? We're going in blind here."

"Correct," Justine smiled. "However...simply because potential was locked away does not mean it is not present." The group blinked, confused by her words. "Honored Prisoner...you have obtained cards during your foray into the labyrinth, did you not?" Akira nodded, and took out the cards. "Please, give them to me for a moment." Rather than question it, the Phantom handed the cards to her. Once they were in the blue-clad warden's hands, a faint glow danced around the cards. She spread out her arms, allowing the cards to dance into the air.

Then, they became encased in blue flames. The flames then flew and compiled into a thick tome. The group stared, shocked by what they saw. Justine continued to smile as she held the tome in her hand, and then popped it open. The cards emerged out from the thin pages.

They weren't blank anymore.

On the face of each individual card was a Demon they recognized from their previous ventures into dungeons.

"What the...?" Ryuji breathed. "These are..."

"These cards," Justine said. "Are Personas...Personas that you all can use."

This shocked all of them. Personas that ALL of them could use? Not just Akira?! "Wait, you're saying all of us can use multiple Personas now?!"

Caroline nodded. "Yep. This place is limiting the Wild Card's power...but because of that, the boon has spread to all of you, not just the Prisoner."

"However, you all cannot use multiple Personas in the manner that our Honored Prisoner can," Justine informed. "Think of them more as...sub-personas."

"Sub-Personas...? Do you mean that they're substitutes to use, or that they are not as powerful as our original Personas?"

"More or less."

Goro frowned. "Wait, hold on a moment...how exactly did the Wild Card's power spread to us?" he asked. "I mean, I could possibly understand the other Thieves, since they've been with Kurusu-kun longer than I have, but-"

"It isn't a matter of close proximity or how long you've been with him," Caroline interjected. "Something's increased the Wild Card's power, spreading to everyone...well, everyone except for those two." She pointed at Zen and Rei, the only two who couldn't use Personas. Rei seemed to deflate at this news, hoping she would be able to use a Persona, though Zen didn't seem to care much. He was much more focused on looking after Rei than focus on that.

"And why is that?" The Detective asked in curiosity.

"They are residents of this world," Justine reasoned. "Somewhere between that of Shadow and Persona, but neither at the same time."

"Similar...to Shadows and Personas?" Rei tilted her head.

"Anyway," Caroline cut in hostily. "You can use a second Persona now...but don't think that's going to help you any, Prisoner. After all, this world has more in store for us than you think."

Akira frowned. "What does that mean?"

"What my dear nee-san means to say is, there is more to this haven in the rift than meets the eye," Justine said, shooting a small glare at her sister. "In the meantime...I have good news. With this discovery, our services of fusing Personas together is now once again available. Bring me any of the Personas you find during your travels, and I shall fuse them."

"Really? That's sweet!" Ryuji exclaimed.

The news was good. Now they could fuse stronger Personas. Still, Caroline's words worried him.

There was still so much they did not understand about this world...they would have to stay frosty and alert.

* * *

"Finally...it's almost time..." A voice announced in the darkness. Within this darkness, a familiar silver spider sat upon a thin hand. "Soon...time will resume..."

 **Chapter 2...END**

Preview for Chapter 3!

Morgana: T-that's...an FOE?!

Yusuke: This is no ordinary foe...Joker!

Akira: Reveal your true form, demon!

Zen: I see...so this is...the power of those who steal hearts.

Goro: Hahaha, you really don't let anything tie you down, do you?

Next Time! The Mad Hatter's Cold Heart!

Akira: I'll steal your heart!


End file.
